It's All Coming Back To Me
by Life Is A Highway66
Summary: Sequel to Carnivorous Addiction Mistakes of the love and affection kind can mess up a girls life... what happens when old friends come and mess up a long time relationship and family relations? OCxOC MaterOC LightningSally Violence
1. Hormones

_It's here! Yay! The first few chapters a slightly boring... this chapter is just about what's changed as this takes place 10 years after Carnivorous Addiction... give it a chance anyway, please? Because there's a sequel to this that's really good (going by the mental version...) For those who haven't read Behind The Wheel or Carnivorous Addiction, here's the basic story:_

_Susannah Mackay didn't understand the true meaning of Cars and so was sent to the Cars world... a lot of things happened, but she slowly found herself falling into a attraction toward Mater, once they had finally come clean to each other (a year after she first arrived) Susannah fell pregnant with twins (Mia and Duncan) once they were born, Mater and Susie got married, that's the main stuff, if I forgot anything, I'll add it onto a chapter where it's important!_

* * *

**Hormones**

"Quiet…"

"Okay, quiet…"

"Slowleh drive toward 'er…"

"Okay, drive…"

"Step toward 'er…"

"Okay, step…"

"N' honk…"

"Okay…"

With a honk of Duncan's horn, Mia was pulled from her trance. She jumped in fright, turning to face him and wearing a frown she yelled angrily, "for the love of Chrysler, what do _you _want!?"

Her outburst only succeeded in making Duncan and her father, Mater, laugh even more.

"What's going on?" A baby blue Porsche Cayman S 2005 – better known as Susannah Florence Tow, Mater's wife – asked, driving from the house that the family had built after deciding that the junkyard was becoming too small to accommodate the four.

Mia sighed irritably, "nothing."

Susannah looked at her daughter doubtfully before sighing to herself, time seemed to have passed so quickly but Mia Jolie had grown into a stunning Porsche Cayenne S, inheriting Mater's luscious emerald eyes. Ramone had painted over her plain silver paint job to make way for her new overall colour of black, but from her spoiler, round her sides and meeting at her hood was light blue ghost flame, the main reason behind this was that she had acquired a taste for punk rock.

Duncan Alexander was like any other 15 year old Dodge Ram Pickup, always on the look out for a wife, unfortunately out of the five females that resided in town there was only two he could take interest in, his twin sister, Mia, or Lightning and Sally's daughter Adene, a 10 year old Ferrari F50 who had – unfortunately – taken a liking to him. He had inherited Susannah's gracious blue eyes but had his father's buck-tooth smile, after 15 years of living he still hadn't changed his paint job, he was still scarlet with two white stripes running from the front of his body to his back.

Even Susannah herself was changing. Her side had begun to rust (Mater was delirious about this, so happy in fact that he actually _celebrated _and was persistent that she didn't do anything about it, just let the chemical reaction between water and air continue). Also, she had become much more emotional, outside of arguing with Mia, she could sometimes cry for hours about nothing or something small ("yer pregnan' again, Susie!" "Mater, don't joke about things like that."). Out of the family, Mater was the only one who hadn't changed at all.

"Susie, are ya okay?" Mater asked, seeing the way she was staring at the floor.

She smiled looking up to her husband she answered, "yeah, I'm okay." She continued to make her way to her place in between Mia and Duncan.

"Hey, where's muh mornin' greetin'?" Mater asked teasingly.

Susannah revved her engine playfully, "you've gotta catch me first." Seeing that Mater was slowly driving toward her, she quickly drove away laughing.

"Oh please," Mia muttered in disgust.

Susannah and Mater dodged the on-coming traffic, quite a lot of the customers stopped to watch the couple with smiles upon their bumpers ("Now _that_'s love," a few had muttered amongst themselves). Mater managed to catch up with his wife he was just centimetres from her when he clipped her tire with his bumper, she screamed as she lost control of her driving and was sent careering left. Just centimetres away from the wall Mater flung his winch at her, Susannah cringed as she felt it wrap itself around her rear axle. After a moment of being pulled back to him and recovering from shock she began to laugh, the two turned to face each other. Susannah let out a playful growl as he rolled closer. To Mia's displeasure, a number of customer's let wolf whistles slip their lips.

Mia looked around with her chassis low to the ground with embarrassment, "Mum!" She exclaimed, "don't embarrass me!"

After a moment of kissing, caressing bumpers and telling each other how much they meant to one another, Mater and Susannah began their way back to their original places at Flo's V8 Café.

"You'll be doing the same thing when your older," Susannah told her.

"No I will not," Mia said, sounding almost angry.

Susannah chuckled, "that's what I always said, but then I met your father. It took me a while to realise that Cupid had hit me." She gave a dreamy sigh as she looked at Mater, "I've never felt this way about anyone, but he was the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Mum, you must love dad so much!" Duncan exclaimed.

Susannah sighed again, but this time there was hints of a chuckle within it, "I do."

"Duncan you've been hanging around Fillmore _way _too much," Mia complained.

"You'll be having the same conversation with your children sooner than you think, Mia," Susannah said.

"Mum, I've got my life planned out. I'm moving to LA, I'm gonna become an actress or a singer or _any_thing which includes a get rich quick scheme, I'll live in a modern flat and I'm gonna stay single. No man or children required!" Mia told her mother.

"Okay, what about you Duncan?"

Duncan smiled slightly, "I'm gonna stay in Radiator Springs, I'm gonna find a girl, we'll get married and have a kid or two I'll be there during the deliverance cause I'll be the town doctor."

"That's muh boy!" Mater called happily.

"Thanks poppa!" He said back, copying his fathers' accent as appose from his usual English accent which he had caught from his mother.

"Oh for Chrysler's sake!" Mia exclaimed as she turned and drove back to the house.

Susannah and Mater exchanged glances before saying in unison, "hormones." A few moments later punk rock began to ring out around the town.

Just then two female Nissan 100 NX's came into view. Duncan gaped at the two before recomposing himself to say, "Excuse me," he drove over to them, staring all the while. Approaching them he said confidently, "hello, may I ask for the names of two fine women like yourself?"

"I'm Carmen…"

"…And I'm Nicola."

Duncan admired the two for a moment, "may I take you for a drink?"

The twins exchanged glances before leaving im alone in the road, Duncan done all he could… he watched them leave; only misery could accompany him now. He lowered his chassis to the ground in sadness as his dad came up next to him. "Aw, don' worry 'bout them," Mater said, trying to cheer his son up, "ya don' wan' twins anyway, _way _too much money fer the weddin'."

Duncan sighed, "But I _want _a girlfriend."

Mater looked his son over again, "I tell ya what, why don' we take a drive sometime n' I'll show you all the trick a truck needs tuh get a nice sports car, then we'll see what Nissan rejects ya."

Duncan rose onto his tires, "thanks dad."

The two drove back to the café as the cars began to throw insults at them. Susannah smiled, "Remember when we were in the position Mater?"

He parked next to her, "What do ya mean?" He asked, "Ya _never _rejected me."

She laughed slightly, "Only because I felt sorry for you."

He nodded, "course ya did, Susie."

"You wouldn't even get the courage to ask me out on a date, 'just to say sorry' the only one we went on. Just to say sorry my rear bumper!" Susannah exclaimed, everyone who heard this laughed.

"Mater frowned before saying, defensively, ""ya don' know how hard it is tuh ask!"

Duncan nudged his father while whispering urgently, "dad! They're coming back!"

Mater looked to where his son was glancing, "okay, the bes' thing tuh do is tuh crash intuh one of 'em…"

"Why not both?"

"Cause I wan' one!" Noticing the death glare he was being given by Susannah, Mater quickly added, "nah, jus' kiddin'. Once yer done that, ask 'er tuh take a drive tuh Wheel Well, it's up tuh you from there."

Duncan jumped slightly on his before slowly driving into the side of Nicola, "hey!" She screamed, "watch it!" He backed away and flinched at her angry voice, misery joined him again as he watched them drive away leaving him alone… _Rejected, _he thought, _two times already today…_

"Oh baby," Susannah whispered, rolling forward slightly, "came here."

But Duncan just drove to the house as he began to cry.

Sighing, Mater slowly began to drive away, "I'll go get 'im," he said.

Susannah soon followed, "I'll go get Mia."

* * *

_Man, that took me ages to perfect! It probably isn't perfect but who is? Tell me what you think, please! If there's anything I can improve on, tell me! XD, this story was inspired by It's All Coming Back To Me Now by Meat Loaf! Dunno why I told you that for though!  
_


	2. Jolie

_**Buick Regal Racecar 86** - hehe, thanks!  
**potternutter **- thanks!_ (kisses Thesaurus_)  
**whitewolf2192 **- thanks!_

* * *

**Jolie**

Mia turned the page of her magazine; she smiled as she looked at the light blue Mitsubishi L200 Warrior upon the page. "Now," she began, "I wouldn't mind carrying _his _kids." She looked to the top of the page, to see his name…

…_Gravity, huh, that sounds familiar_…

She quickly looked up when she heard her mother's soft voice coming from the other side of the door saying, "Mimi, can I come in?"

She pushed the magazine under her body and to the back of the room before answering, "Yeah."

The door slowly opened as Susannah rolled in unsurely, it always started like this all their talks contained shouting and revving, all resulting in Susannah shedding tears and muttering death threats to herself. "Mimi?" She began to ask, "What's the matter?"

"You."

Susannah looked deeply into her daughter's eyes, "what did I do wrong?"

Mia looked away from her strong eye contact, "it's you and dad."

"You should've seen what we had to do to bring you and Duncan into the world," Susannah said, playfully nudging her daughter's tire.

"Mum, I'm only 15, I don't want to be traumatized," Mia commented, rolling her eyes toward the sky.

Susannah chuckled slightly at this as she looked the younger Porsche over, "I love you Mimi, y'know that, don't you?"

Mia sighed, a deep, long, slow and sorrowful sigh, "but I want a boyfriend, the only good-looking guy around here is Lightning, but he's _way _too old."

"You just have to wait," Susannah told, her voice becoming more soothing then it already was, "one day, you'll find a guy and he'll be the luckiest guy in the world…"

"Mum! Look at me!" Mia exclaimed, tears swelling up in her eyes, yet Susannah was doubtful that she would let any free she never did cry, not in front of anyone anyway, "I'm an SUV! _Who _would want to love an _SUV_!?"

Susannah nuzzled her fender, "Mia Jolie…"

"Oh stop it with the middle name!" She yelled, turning around to face the wall, she lowered her voice before saying, "what's it supposed mean anyway?"

Susannah stared at the teenage Porsche Cayenne S, "it means pretty," she rolled forward slightly, "Mimi, whatever happened to the Mia I loved, to the Mia I knew all those years ago?"

"Get lost."

"Where did I go wrong?"

"When you tried to kill Duncan."

Susannah sighed, "That happened because I wasn't loved when I was younger."

"Oh, I was wrong, you screwed up there."

Susannah frowned at this, "maybe I'm asking the wrong questions; where did _you _go wrong?"

Mia's frown hardened as her anger began to rise, "get… out…" She snarled her voice indistinguishable as her teeth clamped down upon each other.

"I'm starting to wonder whether you were a mistake."

Before Mia could deliberate with herself she revved her engine and quickly turned around once facing the older Porsche she rolled toward her mother, they were almost bumper to bumper when she yelled at the top of her voice, "I was a mistake, _huh_!? You wanna know where _I _went wrong? I should've stayed with Chick!"

"Why didn't you!?"

"Because I saw how much you were crying and I saw that dad was on the verge of tears to!" With that, she sped out of the room. Susannah just stayed in her place and watched her daughter leave her in the dimly lit room to cry to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Duncan?" Mater asked his son through the door.

There was a slight sniffle from him but all Mater got in reply was, "go away."

Mater sighed and looked at the floor helplessly that was before he came up with an idea, "if ya don' let me in," he began, "I'll make ya go tuh sleep _two _hours early, I ain' gonna tell ya how tuh get a girl n' I'll ban ya from Tractor Tippin' n' hun'in' for the ghos' light."

A moment's silence.

Duncan sighed in defeat, "Come in."

Mater slowly rolled into the young pickup's room, "why are ya cryin'?" He asked softly.

"You know I hate people shouting," he sighed inwardly, Mater nodded, after the incident with Chick he hated loud noises and people shouting, "dad, how did you end up with mum?"

"Well, one day after a race, Lightnin' came back with 'er, she took a shine tuh me fer a while but then this guy, Razor came tuh town n' stole 'er away from me," he sighed gently, "a lot of things happened, it was a year later at a race we finally told each other. She was nervous, she was shakin' like anythin'."

Duncan was slightly shocked by this, "dad, you're telling me that it took you a _year _to tell mum that you loved her?"

Mater nudged his tire, "ya have tuh make sure it's true, not jus' a spur of the momen' thing n' tha' she's really the one ya wanna be with," he lowered his voice before continuing, "here's the catch, it was onleh a couple of weeks later she found she was pregnan'."

"Did you ever date?"

"Once, when I firs' met 'er, I wan'ed tuh make sure what I was feelin' was true."

"Where did you go?"

"Tractor tippin'."

Duncan laughed slightly at this, "tractor tipping?"

"Nah, seriously, while she was caught up tippin' tractors, I got a good look at 'er bodeh."

Duncan began to tut playfully, "dad, you're an animal."

Mater nudged his son's tire again, "she's got curves though ain' she?"

Duncan jumped slightly as he heard a revving engine, soon after Mia's shouting filled the air. Mater noticed he was beginning to pout and so said as he began to nuzzle his son's fender, "c'mon, it's gonna be okay."

"I love you dad," he whispered trying his hardest to hide the tears.

"Aw, Duncan, ya know I don' mind ya cryin'." Mater said, he jumped slightly as he began to cry.

"Duncan?" Susannah's voice came from the door.

He turned to see his mother; she looked like she had been crying herself, "mum?" He asked, "Are you alright?"

"Baby, I'll be okay," she said reassuringly, however just moments later she began to cry, the two male cars got either side of her. "I'm sorry," she said out of the blue.

"Honey, you ain' got _any_thin' tuh be sorry for," Mater said, comforting his wife with a nuzzle on the side.

"Dad," Duncan began, "you were right."

Susannah looked to Mater in confusion, "what's he talking about?"

The two chuckled before her husband answered, "It's a father son thing."

She nodded, "oh, okay." She was going to leave it there until the two boys looked at each other and continued to laugh, that's when she backed away and asked, "Okay, what's going on?"

Duncan sighed before answering, "Dad said that you've got curves."

Susannah looked to Mater, putting on her sexiest smile, she said in a flirtatious tone, "I've got curves, huh?"

He bit his lip, "yeah."

"You better," she motioned behind her, "tuck in then."

"Whoa!" Duncan exclaimed, quickly driving away, "I'm outa here!"

The two chuckled as they watch their son drive out of sight, "we better go down there," Mater said, just millimetres away from her bumper, "before I get carried away." Susannah giggled before kissing him lightly, "ya got five seconds tuh drive!"

"C'mon, Rusty," She began as she got behind him and nudged his bumper slightly, "you've got to get to work, and so have I."

He sighed as he began to drive away, "okay, Susie, I'm not yer son remember?"

She smiled slightly, "if so, you're going to talk to Mimi next time."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mimi!" Duncan exclaimed cheerfully parking next to his sister, "you okay?"

"I _was_."

He opened his mouth to say something; he was, however, interrupted by someone screeching in a _very _high-pitched voice, "Duncan!"

He immediately backed away with his chassis low to the ground at the sight of Lightning and Adene slowly making their way over to the café. _Much _to Duncan's displeasure the first thing the young Ferrari done was drive over to him and said wooingly, "hey."

Lightning frowned at seeing how uncomfortable Duncan seemed at his daughters actions and so said sternly, "Adene, get away from him."

The ten year old slowly stopped nuzzling the fender of Duncan and began to drive to her father, "oh but daddy…"

Lightning's frown grew ever harder as he interrupted, "Adene Lightning McQueen, don't you even _think _about trying to change my mind… just leave poor Duncan alone."

"Um, Lightning?" Duncan began nervously, "do you mind if I take your ever so beautiful daughter for a drive?"

This made Lightning laugh lightly, "okay, but I want her back by midday," he lowered his voice before adding playfully, "no touching her inappropriately and I still want her to be proud of her virginity, okay?"

Duncan nudged Adene's tire as she began to nuzzle him again and said, "I'll try and control myself."

"Adene," Sally said sternly as she began to drive toward the three.

Adene slowly turned to face her, "hey mummy."

"Have you done your chores?" Sally asked.

Adene lightly hit the floor in front of her in annoyance before she began to moan, "But mummy, Duncan's taking me for a drive!"

Sally frowned as she took her daughters tire and began to pull her away, "missy, it's either you go help Luigi now or you'll be grounded and forced to stay in you room."

"Adene," Duncan whispered, "do as your told; I'm sure I can wait."

Adene sighed irritably as she began to drive away, "Oh, okay."

"Maybe I should be more forceful, huh, Sal?" Lightning asked.

Sally nuzzled his fender and said softly, "took you 10 years to realise, Stickers."

Mia pushed her can of fuel away before saying in disgust, "not you to!"

"Mimi," Lightning began with a slight grin, "you can't hide from love, there are couples everywhere."

"I'll hibernate in my room or something then."

Sally laughed softly at this, "I've gotta go to Wheel Well." There was a short exchange of goodbyes between her and Lightning before she left for work.

Mia sighed as she felt herself sipping fuel again. "Hey," a male voice pulled her from her contemplations.

She slowly looked to where the voice had come from to see a light blue Mitsubishi L200 Warrior, "hey."

"I was just passing through and noticed you just… staring at the floor. I'm Gravity."

"Gravity," she repeated in a whisper, she raised her voice before continuing, "I'm Mia Tow."

He laughed slightly, "You don't look like a tow truck to me."

She shrugged, "my mum married a tow, what're you gonna do?"

He smiled slightly as he looked her over, "meet parents who can make such beautiful life."

"Excuse me," Duncan interrupted as Mia giggled at Gravity's compliment, "I'm Duncan, Mimi's _twin _brother, you even _think _about hurting her, _I_'ll hurt _you_."

"For Chrysler's sake, Duncan!" She yelled angrily, her happy mood suddenly taking a turn for the worst, "just leave me alone!" With that, she quickly drove to her room for the second time that day.

* * *

_How was it... c'mon, you can't be saying that there is _nothing _I can improve on! Yes, another somewhat boring chapter, it was about the relationship within the family! xD... I _was _gonna wait till Saturday but I was going crazy! AH!_


	3. Gravity

_**potternutter **- Relationships between a family... we all know that, oh, so very well..._**  
_Mad about McQueen _**_- Thanks!  
_**_Buick Regal Racecar 86_** - _Do you have _any _idea how much I would pay just to see you type that you didn't like one of my stories... oh well, thankies!  
**Whitewolf2192 **- hehe, yes... she shall remember Gravity... and a lot more! xD Especially next chapter... haha... Mia's what I'm like when I'm annoyed! xD  
**SuperLobsterBoy **- Thankies!  
**Lmqcrazii95 **- I know... he's slightly out of character, I admit... but lots of characters will be OOC... Lightning... hmm... he would be entering his 40's... he's oooold..._

* * *

**Gravity**

"'Ello," Mater said, slowly driving into the shop in which Susannah worked looking around at all the curios, "I was jus' wonderin' if ya have any pretty lookin' Porsches?"

She chuckled at this, "well, we've got one back at home."

He frowned at this, "Susie, I was talkin' 'bout you."

She laughed harder at his comment, "I know, but Mimi thinks that she isn't good enough for a boy, can you talk to her for me, please?"

He nodded in agreement and was about to turn around until he noticed the reflection in a mirror behind Susannah, "Susie," he began to ask with a mischievous smile, "Did ya get a tattoo?"

She jumped in surprise and backed away, "how'd you know?" She asked pryingly.

He moved closer, "what's it say? 'Ytsur'? It ain' another of yer French words, is it?"

She laughed softly once more, "no," she turned around, "it says 'rusty' it's for you Mater, it _was _going to be a surprise for tonight." All he done in reply was smile, though it was a slightly shy and happy smirk.

"Mum," their son's voice interrupted as he slowly drove into the same building, "someone wants to see you."

Both Susannah and Mater turned to see a light blue Mitsubishi L200 Warrior, "hey," he said, "are you Mia's parents?"

Susannah and Mater exchanged glances before answering in unison, "yeah."

"It's clear where she gets her good looks from," the Mitsubishi said.

Susannah looked away as she felt her pastel blue paint burn a light shade of red, this made Mater laugh slightly, "that's 'cause she takes after 'er momma." With his words, she lowered her chassis closer to the ground in embarrassment. "Hey, ya know Mimi?"

"Yeah."

"What's ya name?"

"Gravity."

"Gravity," Mater repeated, "do ya mind goin' tuh 'er n' jus' chattin' tuh 'er fer a while?"

Gravity smiled with approval, he turned and began his way to Mia. By this time, Susannah's fender had gone back to the normal baby blue colour and she had gotten back onto her tires, "I don't trust him," she sighed.

"Susie," Mater began, "don't worry I'm sure…"

"You could've asked me," Duncan interrupted, "I'm her twin, remember?"

He turned around and slowly left, Susannah sighed again and looked at Mater. Even though he knew what she was going to say she asked anyway, "can you go talk to him?"

"I'll take 'im ghos' hun'in'!" He exclaimed.

She chuckled and gave him a soft kiss, "you do that, Rusty."

"Oh, c'mon," he began, "ya call _that _a goodbye kiss?"

Before she could debate, he drove forward into her lips and forced her back into the shelf. "Ahem," a friendly voice interrupted the two. They immediately stopped their romantic moment to turn and see Lightning grinning at them. Seeing that he had got their attention he continued, "Shouldn't you be having lusty make-out sessions at night?"

"N' shouldn' you stop worryin' 'bout us?" Mater backfired.

"Okay, what do you want?" Susannah interrupted, rolling her eyes upwards but yet their was a slight smirk that could be made out on her bumper.

"Well," Lightning began, "I was gonna ask you to look after Adene, but you look like you got your mind set on other things…"

Susannah's smile grew again, "well, my old rusty bucket of bolts was then leaving, weren't you, Rusty?"

Mater pressed his lips against her bumper, "see ya later, baby," he whispered.

She laughed slightly at this before saying light-heartedly, "I'm gonna have to paint over my side if you continue with that."

"Ya do that, I'll have tuh stop sleepin' with Lightnin'."

"Daddy," Adene asked in her small voice, the next part of her sentence, Mater and Susannah looked to Lightning with amusement who just looked around nervously. There was a moments silence before the young Ferrari finished, "do you _really _sleep with Uncle Mater?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Gravity sighed, taking in the many scents that lingered in the dwelling of Mia. He stared at the wooden door before saying through the solid object, "Mia? Can I come in?"

"Go away," Mia replied, just loud enough to allow the Mitsubishi hear.

"But Mia, it's Gravity…"

"I _know _who it is, just leave me alone."

"Please, Mia, give me five minutes of your life."

Silence.

Mia sighed in defeat as she allowed the door to slowly creak open, Gravity reluctantly rolled into the room to see Mia facing the back wall in silence. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I don't believe beauty should be locked away from the world," he began in a seductive tone, "but if it must, I want it to be mine."

"I _know _what you're trying to do," she said, swiftly turning around, though her tone was moderately calm but her expression was certainly angry and stressed, "I don't believe in love."

"If you don't believe in love," he began, slowly rolling forward, looking at the Porsche's beauty in the dim light, "I can't do this…"

Before she could deliberate, Gravity drove forward into her lips. Her eyes widened, desperately trying to search for the gap between their bumpers…

…_Nothing_…

She knew she had to stop this before she got too deep and yet when she tried to move away and give him the third-degree she couldn't, her tires were refusing to do what she wanted, though she closed her eyes softly at his acquiescent touch then she quickly changed her mind…

…She didn't _want _to move…

She opened an eye slowly to see that he was enjoying it as much as she was, that's when she realised she hadn't known the guy for more than ten minutes and yet, here she was, locked in an endless kiss.

Gravity backed away and looked at Mia who – at first – looked slightly dazed by what had just happened, but after a moment of recovery a rapturous smile began to grow across her bumper. "Remember me?" He asked.

She frowned in confusion, staring deeply in his sparkling chilling blue eyes, he was looking into hers, searching desperately for a sign of recognition; there was none. He rolled forward slightly again, "California… when we were five."

"Gravity Caliber?" She asked, jumping slightly in excitement.

"Used to be, from now on you can call me Gravity _Hicks_."

Mia nuzzled the fender of her long lost boyfriend aggressively, crying fiercely…

They were finally together, just how they wanted to be ten years ago.

* * *

_So... Mia and Gravity have been reunited (for those who didn't know... Mia and Duncan were taken away from Susie when they were 5 because Susie/Death tried to kill Duncan... the twins were taken in by Chick Hicks and his brother Thunder but being a lover of happy endings they went back to Susie and Mater!)... and Lightning has to try and explain to Adene that he and Uncle Mater _don't _sleep together..._


	4. Plans

**Plans**

Crying ferociously into Lightning's side, Duncan managed to say, "It's like they're ignoring me."

Lightning sighed, "C'mon Duncan, I'm sure they're not doing it deliberately," after a short moment of silence he smiled, "in ten years you haven't changed a bit, have you?"

Duncan backed away, "if you say so."

"That's good," Lightning commented, "I loved you as a baby, you always wanted to be a race car. You cried for ages when I told you that trucks don't race."

Through his blushing, Duncan chuckled, "I can be a pace car or a crew chief or something though, couldn't I?"

"I think you'll be great as a doctor."

The Dodge Ram Pickup smiled, "speaking of which, I've gotta go to Doc."

"Duncan!" His fathers' loud voice echoed throughout the small town, he sighed and rolled his eyes to the sky as Mater came into his view.

The teenaged pickup sighed deeply, this story had happened before, "don't tell me, mum thought I was gonna do something to hurt myself and beings _I_'m her baby, she asked you to talk to me."

Mater looked at his son with a somewhat amused expression, "well sorta…"

"Dad, don't mess with me."

"Okay, yer mother don' want ya tuh get hurt," Mater confessed, "but still, ya wanna go out hun'in' fer the ghos' ligh'?" He looked at his best friend before adding, "Both of ya."

This forced a smile from Duncan as his tears were absorbed by the hot desert sun, "that'll be great dad. Once I've finished at Doc's, we'll head out, okay?"

Mater smiled at him, "guess ya better get goin' then, huh? See ya later."

"You've changed," Lightning said as the two watched Duncan leave.

"What ya mean?" Mater asked slightly confused at his statement, as he turned and slowly drove away but his friend stayed by his side.

"Well, you used to be childish but after the past numerous years, you seemed to have grown up."

The tow truck laughed at this, but soon managed to sober to let a delicate sigh escape, "when I firs' met ya I was free… I din' have tuh look after anyone else… but now I got Susie, Duncan _n_' Mimi."

Lightning nudged him with a tire, "we husbands and dads gotta stick together, eh?"

Mater smiled at this, "anyone wanna hurt muh family I'm gonna hun' 'em down… n' I'll… I'll poke 'em in the fender probably."

Lightning chuckled slightly at this, "did you ever see yourself ending up like this?"

"Nah… well, I _hoped _me n' Susie would end up bein' tuhgether, cause when I firs' got tuh talk to 'er when I showed 'er tuh town I knew she was the one I wan'ed tuh be with." He sighed, a sudden dismayed look taking its place upon his bumper and tears began threatening in his eyes, "I din' _expect _tuh be here this long."

"Mater?" Lightning asked his voice revealing worry as he saw that his best friends' mood had changed in such a quick time, "what is it?"

He shook his fender, "don' worry Lightnin'… it's somethin' I don' wanna worry a good friend 'bout."

Lightning frowned at the fret in Mater's voice, but before he could ask any questions he was gone leaving the ex-hotshot race car in the middle of the road with so many questions left he wanted to be answered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"You haven't changed a bit in ten years, have you?" Gravity asked Mia as the two slowly drove down the main street of the small town.

He looked at her as he felt her frame press against his own, "What do you mean?" She giggled.

He smiled seductively and pressed his side against hers, "you're just as cute."

This made her giggle more and push against him harder, "oh… like you can talk Gravity, look at you, hon, how did I _ever _live without you for ten long years?"

"I should be asking you that, babe."

There was a moment of comfortable silence between the two. Mia sighed happily and closed her eyes slightly; Gravity also let a small sigh escape as he looked to Mia. "Umm, Gravity," she began to ask though there was slight hint that she was unsure the way she should ask her question, "do you wanna stay 'round mine tonight?"

He looked to her once more, smile upon his bumper, "yeah, that'll be cool and a lot more cheaper than the Cozy Cone, huh?"

Just when he thought that she couldn't get any closer, she did, giggling quietly she added to his statement, "and a lot more cosy."

* * *

_Haha, gotta love that last line, huh? Hehe, people, no one's perfect, so here's your chance, say things that I need to improve on!! Okay, I'm good:-D_


	5. Darkness

**Darkness**

Darkness loomed over the small Arizonian town as Mia and Gravity looked around nervously in the dimness of the alleyway of Casa Della Tires. Gravity sighed irritably, "why do we have to hide?" He asked.

Mia slowly managed to turn around, "do you have _any _idea how much trouble I'd be in if my mum or dad saw us going to my room together?"

He rolled closer, "so, it would be best for me to stay at the Cozy Cone?"

She just nodded in reply.

"C'mon then, Mimi," he said, rolling closer, still, "lemme have a goodnight kiss."

She moved closer to him as well, "okay… g'night Gravity." She drove forward slightly and gave him what he had asked for, but once she backed away she looked him over.

He frowned at this, "Mimi? What's up?"

She gave a half-smile as she said, "I- I'm sorry… I- I have a… urge… to do this…" She swiftly drove forward joining their bumpers together again, but this time she pushed him back against the wall, he smiled as he understood what urge she had in mind.

From the distance they heard a drawling voice yell, "where's my good-lookin' police car!?"

Mia backed away and said with a broad smile, "my mum's drunk… c'mon!" She – once again – slowly turned around to see Duncan staring at the two, his eyes wide in shock.

"Mimi," he began to ask unsurely, his voice shaking slightly, "what are you doing?"

She gave a nervous chuckle, "um… it _isn't _what it looks like…"

"You want me to distract dad while you go to your room?" He inquired, all shock absent from his expressions and his voice no longer shaking, but full of curiosity.

She smiled, "Duncan! You're the best twin I could ask for!" She exclaimed.

He just backed away with a mischievous grin and said, "good evening…"

Under her black paint, she felt herself blush as her brother left the two alone in the obscurity. Gravity nudged her forward slightly, "c'mon baby girl."

Looking into her side view mirror she smiled as she noticed his roguish smirk.

**-x-Mia's POV-x-**

He was so handsome…

I could stare at him for ages yet always find something new about him that made my engine race. Then, I felt him nudge me again; I glanced at him once more before driving away to the house, Gravity never leaving my side. It wasn't long before we found ourselves locked in an impulsive kiss; he pushed me back into the wall of my room and slammed the door shut. Shortly afterward he grabbed both of my tires and pulled me closer to make the kiss more vehement…

…I was loving it…

I wasn't sure where he wanted to take this but I was trying to soak in everything about the moment that I could as I was crushed against him. He pulled away; we looked at each other for a moment, we were both panting.

He smirked as he went round to my side and kissed my rim. I giggled as I felt his tongue intertwine with the metal, then he continued to kiss my side. I gasped as I sensed his tongue lingering somewhere under my body…

Then, I lost something close to me…

**-x-Duncan's POV-x-**

"_BANG_!" I yelled, jumping into dad's path. He screamed in a mixture of shock and fear before swiftly turning around to make a quick escape. But, when he found himself almost bumper to bumper with Lightning, I laughed at the way they were staring wide eyed at each other, and could only imagine what mum and Sally would make of this situation.

I circled them driving backward; I managed to sing through my giggles:

"_Dad and Lightnin' parked b'neath the tree!"_

Lightning laughed as he backed away, "Okay, Duncan," he said, "we know you take after your father."

"I don't know whether to be scared or happy," I laughed.

Dad lowered his chassis to the ground and I noticed him pouting slightly. I smirked as I took this as an opportunity to scare him again, I nuzzled him, "dad, you know I love you really… _holy Manufacturer_!"

He quickly backed away from me to hide behind Lightning, asking, "is it the ghos' light!?"

Before either I or Lightning could sober from laughing so much and answer, mum came toward us. She was obviously trying her hardest to drive in a straight line, but with no prevail, she was also singing:

"_Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match,  
Find me a find,  
Catch me a catch,  
Bring me ring for I'm longing to be,  
The envy of all I see!_"

"Susie, yer drunk ain' ya?" Dad interrogated.

"No," she snapped, "I'm just _very _happy!" I noticed Sheriff Trying to sneak past, looking to mum unsurely, but then she yelled, "_There's_ my police car!"

Dad turned to me and said with a heavy sigh, "Duncan, when yer mum's drunk she does stuff tuh Sheriff I don' wan' ya tuh see, so go tuh room, okay?"

I was going to nod with agreement, but then I remember about Mimi and Gravity making my tank churn.

"Duncan," he continued, "I ain' askin' ya, I'm tellin' ya! Go! I'm gonna be there soon."

I looked around nervously before doing as I had been told; I was just praying silently that Mimi had finished…

**-x-Gravity's POV-x-**

Mimi collapsed onto the floor as I rolled to her side, we were both panting wildly. "Gravity," she whispered, resting her frame upon mine, "I love you."

I grinned at this before saying, "Right back at ya, babe."

Then we heard someone coming into the house, she suddenly became slightly tense but all she managed to come out with was, "oh… crap…"

"Don't worry," I said soothingly, "what about a kiss?" Before she had time to debate, I quickly turned around and drove into her bumper and forced her back into the wall, she grunted slightly but pushed me away. "Babe?" I asked in confusion, "what's wrong?"

She smiled sweetly, "not tonight, let's just go to sleep."

I smiled slightly at this as I turned around and she rolled next to me, closing my eyes I felt her rest her frame against mine once more. As I heard her soft snores fill the room, I got my tire round hers and pulled her closer. Satisfied, I slowly began to fall asleep.

**-x-Thunder's POV-x-**

Eyeing the darkness suspiciously, I pulled up at Flo's V8 Café just as Mater was leaving.

"C'mon Sheriff!" A drawling voice called from the other side of the parking lot, then I noticed Susannah next to a 1949 Mercury Police Cruiser (who, may I add, didn't look at _all _pleased) but then she noticed and rushed next to me, "_there_'s my sexy Buick Regal!" She (somehow) managed to turn me round and kiss me fully on the lips.

Backing away, with wide eyes, I yelled in disgust, "_ew_!" I turned around and tried my hardest to stop the smile (that showed that I _had _enjoyed such a short kiss) that was tempted to spread across my bumper.

She scooted closer to me and whispered in a low and seductive voice, "I don't know what you're 'ew'in' about. I'm expecting your kid."

Above her crazy laughing I managed to scream, "what the heck!?"

That caught everyone's attention, and I was just thankful that Mater had left as I had came to the town when Susannah began to nuzzle my fender, "uh-huh," she said, her voice raised slightly from the volume that she had told me the news (that was _no doubt _a lie), "that's right lover boy."

I shook my hood and said with a sigh, "boy, that's just weird."

It was just my luck that Flo passed me as I said this and so she asked, "Thunder, honey, what's weird?"

I felt Susannah rest her small, fragile frame against my substantial and boxy own. "I'm excepting Thunder's baby!" She exclaimed happily.

Silence…

She looked around and began to pout slightly, "You're not happy for me?" She smiled at me and nudged my fender with her own, "for _us_?"

I backed away and turned to face her, "Susannah!" I yelled, "You're married for Pete's sake!"

She flashed a smile at me before beginning to circle me, "but, Thunder, look at these curves. For one night, they could be yours to order around."

Like the troubled spinster that I am, I admired the framework of a Porsche freely, and for a moment I was questioning myself whether she was drunk or not, but realising I was admiring a married woman I looked away and began to survey my surroundings swiftly as I felt my red paint burning a deeper shade of scarlet.

"Just think about it," she continued, she stopped in front of me and managed to get her bumper under mine but once she backed away she captivated me in her strong eye contact, just staring into her cobalt eyes a slightly darker shade of blue than her desirable baby blue body, "I've been married for eleven years, one word, two syllables: _ex-pe-ri-ence_."

As she backed away, I followed, I was caught under her spell, "once we're in that junkyard," she whispered in a teasing tone, "I'm yours."

A few moments of silence later, we were at her destination, breaking her vows.

* * *

_Okay... that's the turning point of the story... Thunder is half owned by myself and Buick Regal Racecar 86... the song that Susie was singing is from a film called 'Fiddler On The Roof' it's a very old film, I do however recomend watching it :-)_

_BRR86... recognise any of the diolgue:-D  
_


	6. Happiness

**Happiness**

Feeling Mia stir at his side, Gravity slowly opened his eyes, "hey babe," he greeted nudging her fender with his own, "good night last night?"

"Gravity," she mumbled, accepting his soft nuzzle with a smile, but not yet opening her eyes, "it was magical."

He slowly got onto his tires, "you try and get some sleep, I'm goin' out for a while, okay?"

He waited a moment for a reply which he didn't get, he smiled as her soft snores recoiled throughout the room, he gave her a small kiss before turning and leaving the room, but soon after Duncan came in to replace his presence.

"Ugh," Mia moaned as her brother woke her, she sleepily opened her heavy eyes, "what do you want?"

"What happened last night?"

She groaned in annoyance, "you woke me up for _that_!?"

"If anything _did _happen," he began, "I'll be finding out anyway. So, you might as well tell me _now_ to get it over with."

"Who are you to know what happened?"

"Mimi, I'm your _twin_…"

"_Exactly_! You're my _twin_ I don't have to share _ev'ry_thing I do with you! Do I!?"

"Mia, please, I saw Gravity driving out of here, and he's your boyfriend, so I _obviously _thought you were up to something."

She sighed in annoyance and hit the floor in front of her hard, "yes, something did happen, but I suppose you've already guessed what and y'know what's more? I do _not _regret it!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Susannah's slumber was interrupted as she heard her husbands' voice yelling, "Ya know we were married din' ya! Bu' ya go n' do this!"

"Mater," she mumbled, "try not to shout, my hood is killing me. Who are you talking to anyway?"

Slight hesitation. "Thunder."

Susannah finally opened her eyes to notice her surroundings…

…_The junkyard? What am I doing here…?_

She looked to where her husband was glaring to see a red Buick Regal Race car, a blue stripe running up his hood and onto his roof silver '56's painted onto each of his sides. She quickly backed away and turned to face him in pure horror, "what happened last night?" She questioned, spitting her words out a little too fast that they sounded like a stream of non-English.

It took Thunder a minute or two to finally hear the question correctly once he did his paint turned a deep shade of scarlet, his engine raced and looked from Mater to Susannah nervously. "I can't think of an innuendo at the moment."

Mater frowned angrily and pulled Susannah close, "ya see 'er?" He began lividly, "she's _mine _n' she has been for more than eleven years, n' I ain' gonna let someone like _you _ruin tha'! Got it!?"

"Rusty, you're talking about me like I'm an object," she told, her voice croaking.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, nuzzling her fender, though he did so a little too hard and left a small scratch.

Yelping in pain, she yelled, "for Pete's sake!" She gasped in pain as her hood ache momentarily worsened; she drew a sharp breath and then just drove away.

"Mater," Thunder began, "don't let me get in the way of your marriage, you don't know how lucky you are… Susie's a beautiful girl, now go get her."

Mater frowned, "yer lucky I _really _wanna go after 'er righ' now, otherwise ya'd be in real pain righ' now."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Susannah had managed to tame her tears until she got to her room then she let her tears shed freely, she saw comfort on the furry mat that they shared and rested her chassis where her husband slept and took in the sweet scent of rusted metal.

"I din' know I smel' _tha' _good," a voice came from the doorway.

She opened her softly closed eyes to see Mater smiling at her, "what do you want?"

He sighed, as he rolled closer his smile vanished, "do ya know how close I came tuh cryin' when I din' feel ya at muh side this mornin'?"

"Rusty, I'm sorry…"

"No, Susie, _I_'m the one sayin' sorry fer treatin' ya like an object," he sighed again, "I was jus' so scared tha' Thunder had taken ya away from me. I mean it Susannah, I don' think I can spend a day without ya."

She smiled slightly, "they'll have to lock me up to break us apart," she chuckled silently to herself. "can you remember the last time someone treated me like an object?"

He was quite confused about this, "what happened?"

She chuckled again, but this time it was an audible laugh, "I told you I was pregnant."

This forced a smile from him, he remembered that day perfectly…

-x-ƒſαsђβα¢k-x-

At the Wheel Well, all of those who resided in Radiator Springs waited for Susannah. In front of them, a silver Honda Accord was waiting for that special someone as well with a sly grin upon his bumper. Behind him, Doc was frowning angrily at him that was until the one that they had been waiting for had come. All faced the baby blue Porsche Cayman S 2005; she didn't look too pleased with this ceremony. She slowly rolled to a stop in front of the Honda, more tears of dismay swelled in her eyes.

Doc looked to everyone before beginning, "We are here today to celebrate…"

"Can we just skip to the important part?" The Accord asked with a slight hint of impatience in his voice.

Susannah frowned, "no we're gonna do this properly." She never had liked him, she had tried to kill her and Mater only a couple of weeks before, and then even _before _that he had murdered Sarge. But now, her father (Lewis Mackay) had forced her into this meaningless marriage, she had found out the day Mater himself had found the courage to propose to her.

"We're doing this _my _way," the Honda continued to deliberate, his voice was firm yet he managed to remain calm.

"You wanna argue about this?" She asked, with serious attitude, "'cause I'll win, I'll _always _win."

"Look," he said quietly, "I'm the master of this '_relationship_' and you're the _slave_ and you'll _do _as _I _say."

Shocked by his words, she let him get his own way in silence, her sight rested upon the dismayed looking tow truck in the front of the small crowd, but then her thoughts drifted to the small car inside of her.

After a short moment of silence before Doc continued to say, "if there is any reason why these to should not be married, speak now."

There was a moment of anticipated silence, before a shy voice called, "I object."

All eyes turned to face the source of the voice. The Honda Accord just sighed, "Oh, Chrysler, what he does want?"

Mater sighed, as he rolled closer, "Susannah, you can't go along with this. I wanna wake up every mornin' with you by my side then go out to play with muh son, n' you know what? He'll be your son too, then we'll spend the rest of our lives together n' you'll be the one I'll go to when I gotta problem, you're the one who'll be able to pick me up when I begin tuh fall. We'll be there when our son graduates from college n' it'll all be thanks to you. If you let me spend the rest of yer life with me then I'll die one hell of a happy truck, what I'm askin' is for you tuh marry me."

Everyone stared at him, speechless, that was until a yellow Ford Focus rolled to his side, Lewis, Susannah's father, "what are you offering?"

Mater turned to face him and said with a shaky voice, "I'm offerin' all muh love."

Lewis smiled slightly, "sorry, Razor gave me $100 for her, he wins."

"What?" Susannah asked in a mere whisper, "you're making it sound like you sold me, and you know what? There's some things in life that a girl can take, but that just ain't one of 'em!" She turned and swiftly made her way to Radiator Springs; her tears streaming freely down her hood, but Mater was quick to follow.

"Susie!" He called, driving down the road; he stopped as he heard a muffled whimper coming from his junkyard, he slowly entered and as he expected Susannah was there crying, "Susie, are ya okay?"

She turned to face him, managing to tame her tears for a moment she said, "there's something I should've told you a long time ago."

"What is it?" He asked, worried at the way her voice was quivering and the way she was looking at the ground nervously.

She drew a deep breath before saying, "Mater, you're going to be a dad."

He backed away in shock, just trying to grasp her words…

_Did she jus' say…? No way, nuh-uh, she's jus' lyin', I jus' know she is… bu' she don' look no differen'… bu' I don' think I'm ready… it's gonna be our own lil' family!_

He looked at her, it was noticeable that she was nervous, she had begun to shake more than before and it wasn't long before an immense smile grew across his bumper. He drove swiftly away onto the road yelling, "I'm gonna be able tuh play with muh son! Me n' Susie are gonna ge' married, n' then we're gonna have a daugh'er! We're gonna see 'em leave college! We're gonna see 'em mee' someone they wanna spend their life with! We're gonna see 'em ge' married! We're gonna see 'em have their own kids!" He kept repeating this as he began to drive backwards.

"_Omigod!_" He overheard Susannah scream above his celebrating, "_Sheriff_! Help! He's gonna kill himself!"

He just pulled up to her side and said in a hushed voice, "I'm gonna be a dad," He began to drive round in circles in front of her shouted deliriously one last time, "I'm gonna be a dad!"

Then, much to both of their displeasure, Lewis gave them both the third-degree.

-x-эŋđ ƒſαsђβα¢ҝ-x-

Mater nudged her fender with his own, "our lil' babies." He whispered playfully.

She laughed harder before replying, "_my _lil' babies. Anyway, I'm going to sleep, my hangover's kicking in and I've had a late night as you…" She was silenced as he pushed his lips against hers. She fluttered her eyelids close, but when she felt them leave she slowly opened them again. "How about," she began, her bumper just centimetres away from his "we get an early night?"

It took Mater a while to catch onto what she meant, but when he understood he blushed slightly, "alrigh' bu' I wan' tuh be the captain, I'm _never _the captain."

There was a moments' silence before he realised that she was into a deep slumber, he smiled as he watched his wife sleep and remembered how he told the first person about his love for Susannah…

"_Lightnin'? How did ya know tha' Miss Sally was righ' fer ya?"_

"_Huh, y'know, Mater, I never thought about that before. Why?"_

"_It's tha' Susannah, I think… nah, I shouldn' say…"_

"_No, c'mon, spill the dirt!"_

"_Alrigh'… it's jus' the way she talks tuh me, I like it… I like the way she looks a' me…"_

"_Oh, hold on right there, buddy… I think a certain someone has fallen for a certain Porsche, huh?"_

"_Yeah, Lightnin', I have… I wan' us tuh be at the back of the theatre…_

"_Having a lusty kiss…"_

"_Then, I wanna propose tuh 'er n' then she'll say yes…"_

"_Then you'd continue with a lusty kiss…"_

"_Then, we'll have a weddin', EVERYone'll be there…!"_

"_You'll have a lusty kiss then and there…"_

"_Then, we're gonna have a lovely honeymoon…"_

"_Where you'll have hundreds of lusty kisses…"_

"_Then, she's gonna tell me she's pregnan'…"_

"_Where you'd have your…"_

"_Lightnin'… don' even think 'bout it… I love 'er, I really do n' I ain' even known 'er a week ye'… Who am I kiddin'? She's WAY outa muh league."_

"_Oh? And what makes you think that?"_

"_C'mon, McQueen, look at me… I mean, trucks and cars jus' don' mix well… 'specially when it comes down tuh kids…"_

"_Mater, don't be so hard on yourself, how do you know? You could end up with a successful marriage with an uncountable number of kids…"_

"Mum?" Duncan asked, barging into the room.

"Duncan," Mater whispered, he turned to face his son, "be quie' yer mothers' sleepin', wha' do ya wan'?"

The young pickup looked around sheepishly, "sorry," he said quietly, "I was wondering if mum could make some of her _delicious _oil cakes."

Susannah snapped an eye open upon hearing his words, "did I hear someone say 'Mummy's Delicious Oil Cakes'?"

He smiled, "yes, mum, you did hear that correctly."

"C'mon then!" She exclaimed excitedly beginning to drive away.

"Bu' Susie, don' ya wanna ge' some sleep?" Mater worried.

"Oh please," she laughed, turning to face her husband "there's time for recovering from hangover's, but remember our motto? Family comes first."

Duncan just stuck his tongue out at his father before following his mother down the ramp to the first storey of the house, but Mater soon followed the two. By the time he had made it down the incline, he could hear the crackling of fire and the scent of burning filled the air.

"Man," he overheard his wife saying, "this was so much easier when I was your age, Duncan."

Their son laughed, "what? When you actually _had _your sanity?"

"Duncan Alexander, I'm your mother, I know how to embarrass you."

This made Mater titter slightly, "hey daddy," Mia's voice came from behind him, "may I say you're looking mighty fine this morning."

He smiled broadly as he looked to his daughter, "Thanks, Mimi, yer lookin' quite good yerself." The two jumped as Duncan began to laugh manically, "what's the matter?" Mater asked, rolling closer into the room.

Yet, the pickup continued to laugh, he just backed away to reveal Susannah frowning angrily Duncan's breakfast upon her roof.

"Mm… Susie," Mater began, "tha' looks so tasty I migh' have tuh nibble." Before she could deliberate, he began to nibble her tire, before long he had began to gently gnaw her side.

"Oh, Rusty," she said with gratification, "I think I'm liking where you could take this."

Mia chuckled, "I'm going now, love you mummy." As she rolled outside she couldn't help but sense her family's eyes burning against her body,, she smiled warmly to herself as she made her way to Flo's V8 Café to see Gravity waiting for her.

"Hey babe," He said once she was at her side.

She nuzzled his fender, "I'm beginning to think it's illegal to sleep around here."

Gravity laughed quietly at this, "Mimi, don't you want to get a pill."

The two froze with shock as a male and female voice came from behind them:

"What does she need a pill for?"

* * *

_So, who do you think's behind Mia and Gravity?_

_I have been asked by moviemanic to inform you of his existance and why he has not been reviewing... well, he's my beta, meaning that he checks through everything, making sure that everything fits as it should and makes sense... cava:-) Good..._

_By the way, there shall be a lot of flashbacks during this chapter... also, the silver Honda Accord belongs to Winds Of Change, most know who the Honda is :-P_


	7. Complications

**Complications**

…_Just leave_…

Thunder sighed, looking to the lodging in which Susannah resided. He couldn't believe he had done what he did…

She had been drunk…

He had been sober…

She was happily married…

He was a desperate bachelor…

The truth had been that ever since they're first meeting just over ten years ago, feelings had begun to flourish for the Porsche who was a year older…

…Yet, it didn't feel strong enough to be love…

Visiting Mia and Duncan had been an excuse to see Susannah (though, it was nice to catch up with the twins every once in awhile) but now he had done what he so badly wanted to do to her, he was confused as to why he wasn't experiencing the after effects of which he had heard so much about…

…The after effects which Gabrielle almost always suffered with…

But now he knew what he had to do…

…_Just leave_…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mia, I'm your grandmother. I have _ev'ry _right to know what you need a pill for."

"For the last time, Flo, I'm _not _gonna tell you!"

There was a moment of silence in the House of Body Art in which the two females contemplated on what to say next. Flo was the first to speak, "Mimi, you're a beautiful young girl…"

"I'm _not_ young!" Mia yelled angrily, though her usual mood _was _anger, "I'm gonna be a grown up soon, I want people to treat me like it…"

"You want me to treat you like a grown up?"

A silent nod was all Flo got in response.

"Well, for starters, we 'grown ups' call others adults. Now, c'mon… you're beautiful and I don't want you to get hurt."

Mia sighed, as she did so she turned to face the back wall when she noticed Ramone entering the building. "You desperate to know?"

The show car nodded, "yes."

Another sigh came from the fifteen year old Porsche Cayenne, "last night…" She drew a sharp breath as she attempted to control the immense grin that was attempting to take over her bumper, "last night… I lost my virginity to Gravity."

Slight hesitation. "Honey, maybe you should get the pill… y'know, just in case you become pregnant."

Mia growled to herself in frustration, "I don't care," she hissed, turning to face her grandmother slowly, "because if I was gonna have a kid… I would look _after_ it… I would give it _love_… and me and Gravity'll leave to find a town which does actually have pride!"

"Mimi," Ramone began, "don't get angry."

"Oh yeah!?" She yelled, "Since _when _did I give _you _permission to tell _me_ what to do? Anyway, it's my decision! It isn't even the right time yet!" With that as her final statement she swiftly drove away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"For the last time, Stickers," Sally began to repeat to her husband, "_no _swearing in front of Adene!"

Lightning sighed, it was going to be the same argument again, "Sal, it's gonna be okay…"

"_No_ Lightning!" She yelled, "It's _not _going to be okay!"

"Mummy?"

The two turned to face the door of their room to see Adene; she looked like she had been crying.

"Oh, baby," Sally whispered as she nuzzled her daughters' fender, "why don't you go see Auntie Susie…"

"Or go and see Duncan about that drive," Lightning interrupted. Seeing that her mother was beginning to get noticeably aggravated by her fathers' actions, she turned and obeyed what she had been told to do.

"Ted McQueen," Sally began, "we need to talk."

Lightning flinched, for two reasons. Firstly, at the sincerity in her voice and secondly, he _detested _being called by his real name and just by that one word, he could tell that his wife meant business. "Okay, Sally, what do you want to talk about?"

"You. Me. Us." She said simply, "I don't feel as though this marriage is working as well as it should."

"Well, if you feel that way, maybe we should ask Mater and Susie for advice."

"…_And _I wanted _two _children, what's the matter with you? You can't even do that!"

"If you were _that _desperate you would've gone to Mater! _He _didn't have any trouble giving Susie two kids!"

He instantly regretted saying this. She gasped in shock, but once it had dispersed she frowned and yelled angrily, "what do you think I am!? Just because Susie's a whore doesn't mean I am to!"

"Don't you _dare _talk about Susannah like that!"

"Oh yeah? How long was after they said I love you to each other she found she was pregnant?"

Lightning's frown softened as he realised where she was going with the argument, "a few weeks." He mumbled, just loud enough for Sally to hear.

"And me?"

He sighed in realisation that he had lost the dispute, "ages."

She only nodded before following in her daughters' tracks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told them," Mia said as she drove back to her boyfriends' side.

"So are you gonna get the pill?" Gravity questioned, he sounded slightly worried though Mia couldn't be too sure.

She sighed in annoyance, "is _that _all people worry about? You should've thought about that before you even tried to _mate _with me!" She smiled slightly and nuzzled his fender, "although, if I were to become pregnant I'd be happy to know that I've got part of you in me."

"Mum! Don't!" Came Duncan's shouting voice.

Soon after, her mother's voice replied, "I warned ya!"

Mia sunk low before saying quietly, "hopefully I won't turn out like my mum."

Gravity frowned at this, "your mum's great, she's kind, she's funny and she's loving. I think it's time you started to respect what she does for you."

"Look," she began angrily, "you're my _boyfriend _not my adviser on life!"

She froze, squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth as her fathers' voice came from behind them, "so… Mimi's gotta boyfriend?"

She turned around and forced a smile, "yes dad, this is…"

"Gravity," her father nodded, "so it's time tuh get the baby pictures out, huh?"

Out of nowhere, Susannah slid to a halt next to her husband, "did I just overhear someone say something about baby pictures?"

Gravity smiled, "if you don't mind Mr and Mrs Tow, I'd love to see them."

The parents beamed an excited smile. "I'm gonna go get Duncan's breakfast off me," Susannah said, "Mimi, show Gravity to the living room." She slowly drove away, but Mater stayed at her side.

"I can' believe it," he began, "Mimi's growin' up!"

"I know," she sighed, "I don't trust that guy; you told me most want to go out with Porsches because they're _Porsches_. I got this bad feeling he's gonna get her hopes and dreams up but leave her with nothing but memories of the sex…"

By this time, they had reached Red, she explained what happened and before long she had cool water spraying against her side. "Susie, jus' give 'im a chance," Mater said.

She closed her eyes, "I have to, he's my daughters' boyfriend, and he could be my son-in-law in a few years."

"Yer lookin' ahead a bit, ain' ya Susie?" He asked with a grin.

"I'm a woman, that's what I do best," she said, returning his smile. She looked up at the fire truck as he stopped spraying the liquid against her, "thanks Red." She placed a soft kiss on his fender.

He just blushed and smiled in embarrassment.

"Hey," she began as she slowly turned around, "you keep that up and I'll have to give you Mater's special."

Her husband joined her as she slowly drove away, he looked to his wife and watched the drops of water drip freely from her bumper onto the floor; he swiftly looked away when an urge to take her out and make a little love for all to see overcame him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Why_ do you want to do this?"

"Mimi, it isn't like there's anything you don't want me to know."

"But Gravity," Mia moaned, "my parents will be more embarrassing than usual!"

"Mia!" Gravity hissed, "I think your mum and dad are fantastic…"

"What!? My dad's so rusted it looks as if he could turn into a pile of dirt at any moment…"

"Mimi!" He yelled angrily, "I think that it's time you opened your eyes and came to terms with reality! Your parents ain't gonna be here forever!"

"You my adviser now!?"

"_No! _You're lucky! I only knew my dad for _three _years!"

She was quite taken back by this; she frowned as she saw how dismayed he looked, "honey, what happened?"

He closed his eyes to control his tears, "when I was two my parents argued… a _lot_… but as time went on they only got worse, but then when I was three my mum told me something I didn't want to hear…"

-x-ƒſαsђβα¢ҝ-x-

The young Mitsubishi hid under his sheets as his parents argued through the late hours of the night. Through his sobs he heard his father yell, "well why don't you take that piece of useless scrap of metal while you leave then!?"

Soon came his mother's screaming reply of: "He is _not _a 'piece of useless scrap metal'! He's our _son_ and I love him!"

"Well somebody has to don't they! 'Cause _I _certainly don't give a damn about him anymore!"

"Maybe I don't care about you anymore!"

"Oh yeah!? Does it _look _like I care?"

"No! But I don't care! I hate you and the only reason I went out with you was because I felt sorry for you! You're just a heart-less bastard!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

Soon after the Mitsubishi heard that enraged yelling, a glass smashed and his mother screamed, this made him flinch slightly and cry loudly.

"I want you out of my sight, out of my life, I want that ineffective brat to go with you and I want that to happen by the morning! Got that, sweetheart!?"

The Mitsubishi pickup quietened his sobbing when he heard deep breathing outside of his door, it was too recognisable, he knew that it belonged to his incensed father. He usually used the term 'sweetheart' while being nice to her, but that word had never been used in such a menacing tone.

His mother cried a bit, "yes, that's fully understandable."

"Good," he heard something hit the wall outside of his room, "now go see your useless son… oh well, we know where he gets the '_useless_' part from don't we, Gabrielle?"

Gravity – the young car – quickly closed his eyes when he heard the door of his room creak open. "Yes we do," Gabrielle answered, her voice quivering.

A few moments of silence passed.

"Gravity?" She asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes at the reassuring voice, he turned to face her, "mummy, will you stop yelling?"

"Sure we will, honey, it's just that we're going through a hard time at the moment. But sometimes mummy's and daddy's don't get along very well, but daddy doesn't think he was ready for me to bring you into the world…"

He began to cry loudly again, "it's my fault?"

"_No_… no… no…" she said hurriedly, "it's mummy and daddy's fault, but he can't accept that. Sometimes… couples don't work out as well as some people want to and well, we're one of those couples…" she sighed, "Gravity, I don't want you to worry." She looked down to the toys on his bedroom floor, "daddy wants us to leave so we're gonna have to clear all this up tonight."

He looked down to a toy scooter, pulling it close he asked, "Can Mr Ruffles come along?"

She smiled, "yeah… Mr Ruffles can come with us…" She looked into her side view mirror when she heard the door slam shut. Her smile broadened; that could've only meant that her boyfriend had left and she didn't have to live her life in fear anymore.

"Just hold on a second baby," Gabrielle said with a quick nuzzle of his fender. Gravity nodded and followed her to the door of which she rolled out. After a momentary disappearance she returned to the hall and stared at a picture of the small family. With a grunt she pulled the picture down and broke the glass.

-x-эŋđ ƒſαsђβα¢ҝ-x-

Mia just stared at Gravity as he drew his tale to an end, "you were a mistake?" She asked.

Gravity shook his hood, "an accident. That's why I'm so desperate for you to have the pill, because I don't want the fact to screw his life up like it did mine."

"Hey," Susannah's voice came from behind them, "we're not interrupting anything are we?"

Gravity forced a smile for his girlfriends' parents, "not at all, Mrs Tow… we were just talking."

"Cool," She said simply, rolling further into the room, "let's start at the beginning of they're life, huh?"

* * *

_RAWR! 'Tis I the one who shall someday rule the world with my little finger! Yes.. anyway... in the sweet little world of me Lightning's real name is Ted (or... some shall call him Teddy... I'm one of those) also, to me a scooter is the equivelent to a dog... but poor Gravity and Gabrielle, huh? I'm so mean... I'm on two week holiday now! w00t! So, I'll try and update soon(er or later)...  
_

_Now that you've read this essay... a review might be nice..._


	8. Bullies

**Bullies**

"Oh!" Susannah exclaimed, pointing to a picture in the album, "that's supposed to be at the front!"

Mater just smiled, looking at the picture, it was a few days before her due date and their friends gathered around the soon-to-be parents as they indulged themselves in a loving nuzzle. "Susie! That's when ya were pregnan'!"

She chuckled, "sure was Rusty. I've got a small tale about that…"

-x-ƒſαsђβα¢ҝ-x-

"Mater…" Susannah moaned as the tow truck next to her woke, "I feel heavier than yesterday."

He stretched his axles and looked over to her, "Susie, yer _haven' _go' _any _bigger." She was now eight months into pregnancy, her sides were beginning to become slightly rounder and she had quite a large underbelly.

The tears that had begun to swell in her eyes had already began to escaped as she asked, "Are you sure?"

He gently nuzzled her, "I'm sure as I'm sure I love ya. Susie, even if ya _had_'ve put on weigh', I would have tuh play bumper ball with ya."

This made her cry madly, "please, don't do that to me."

He sighed, "I think ya need tuh get tuh sleep." He didn't give her time to reply; instead he just swiftly drove away.

"Rusty! Wait!" She called, "Mater! Come back!" When she realised that he wasn't coming back, she bit her lip. She grunted slightly as she felt her baby bump leave the soft material under her body, but then she felt herself rolling backward. "_No_!" She hissed to the twins inside of her, "You two better stop this _right _now!" But then, much to her annoyance, she hit the back fence behind her.

…_I suppose now the only way is forward_…

With that thought in mind, she slowly began to roll forward and toward the exit of the junkyard. As she began to drive down the road, cars overtook her easily though some – to her anger – stayed by her side and asked questions:

When's the baby due? Actually I'm expecting twins. Really, well, when are they due? Sometime next month. Thought of any names yet? Huh, good point, no. Who's the father? My handsome fiancée Mater is, of course. Who's Mater? The towns tow truck. You think he's handsome? Well… yeah, look deeper than the rust, you'll see it. Do you know the genders yet? Nope, I want it to be a surprise. What do you want them to be? Well, I want sons but Mater wants daughters. Do you know type of car they'll be yet? You can find that out? Huh, strange…

By the time she had finished answering everyone's questions, Susannah had made it to Flo's V8 Café.

"The usual, hon?" Flo asked, in her accustomed motherly fashion.

Susannah nodded before adding, "Plus some for the little boys."

Flo grinned, "Sure honey."

Susannah just smiled in response as Flo left, but then her thoughts drifted as she began to think of some names…

…_Jamie and Daniel… Rhys and Josh… James and Scott… Alex and Duncan… HEY! Duncan… that's a nice na-_

"Well, well, well," a low, male voice cut in, "what do we have here?"

"I dunno," another masculine voice came soon afterward, "I can't decide whether it's a Porsche or a ball."

Four laughs were heard, all manly. This made her feel uneasy. "Who are you?" She asked, looking to her side view mirrors though, she was still unable to glimpse them.

"You know us," a third voice said, Susannah just frowned. She recognized the voices but she couldn't distinguish where…

There was a fourth as well, he just laughed before saying, "Look what I got ya Deej."

She gasped in realisation of who was teasing her. The tuners. "I fell like a game of bumper ball, who else?" Boost asked, sniggering slightly, his friends followed.

"I'm in," DJ said, pushing her forward slightly.

"No!" She cried, tears streaming to the floor, "stop it! You're just a bully who doesn't care about how others feel!"

Wingo laughed, "Couldn't have put that better myself!"

It was her luck that Flo came out with her orders as they began to push her around, "sweetie," the show car began to ask, "are these guys being mean to you?"

Susannah was practically choking on her tears as she nodded, "yeah."

Flo just sighed and glared angrily at the four as the Porsche cried into her side. "Flo, is everything alright?" Lightning asked, approaching them.

She shook her hood, "no, these pranksters have been teasing Susie about her size." She explained, giving the soon-to-be mum her daily supply of fuel.

He sighed before saying the Delinquent Road Hazards, "do you know _any_thing about pregnant woman?"

The four just shook their hoods.

"When a woman is expecting a kid," he began, "their emotions are through the roof. They'll cry more than anyone else, they'll laugh more… Susie here is _very _emotional… imagine how hurt she is by your actions with twins inside of her."

They just rolled their eyes and drove away with a groan. Susannah chuckled as she took a sip from the can in front of her, "thanks."

Lightning just smiled, "it's alright, you're my sister, it's what I'm here for. So… today's a crying day, huh?"

She smiled, "yup, you bet."

He laughed, "Well, I bet it beats you laughing at ev'rything, huh?"

A nod. "I wonder where Mater is," she speculated aloud.

"Why?"

"Well, Rusty – beings that he can't wait because he's so damn inpatient – wants to know about the twins… _so_ Doc's got me booked for a scan. But, apparently, it's also a routine check-up."

"But I thought you wanted it to be a surprise?" Flo enquired.

Susannah sighed, "that's my problem… what will I find out?"

"Gender, kind of car…"

"I'm nervous."

"About?"

"Birth," she answered quietly, "I mean, back at home, I knew about it… but here… I'm scared."

Flo smiled at her, "listen here there's nothing to be scared of…" She whispered to the younger car, she just looked behind her.

"Well…" She began, "that's an _awfully _small space…" Before she could say anything else she just gasped.

Lightning frowned, "Susie? You alright?"

She quickly shook her hood, "no, no, no, no, I think they're early arrivals."

Flo frowned, "honey, you're just playing around. What did it feel like?"

She shrugged, "kinda like a rumble…"

The two older cars exchanged glances with a smile, "sweetie," Flo began, "there's nothing to be scared about… they're just revving."

Susannah gulped nervously, "revving?"

"Yeah, y'know," Lightning began, "they do live in that tiny space."

"Oh…" she said, still shaking slightly, "you had me worried there for a second."

Lightning laughed, Flo just smiled before going onto say, "if you're scared about anything else just ask Mater, Doc or myself… sweetie, I bet even Lightning, here, will offer a strong talk."

"Susie!" Mater yelled, quickly driving toward her, "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! C'mon, we gotta get goin'! Do ya wan' me tuh push or pull?"

"Actually, Rusty, I'm gonna do this myself." She said proudly.

"Susannah," Doc said, driving toward her, "you're late and I've got a load of angry patients!"

"Dadgum, Doc!" Mater exclaimed angrily, "maybe ya should tell 'em that it sure as hell ain' easy tuh carry twins _ev'ry_where ya go!"

His partner began to cry madly with his words. Lightning rushed to his best friend's fiancée, "Susie, what's the matter?"

She leant gently against him (he grew giddy at the feeling of her baby bump but just smiled), "I don't wanna hear Rusty angry like that." She said in between whimpers.

"Susie," he whispered, "I'm sorry, I jus' don' wan' ya tuh ge' hur'… ya _do _know I love ya n' nothin' will _ever _change tha', righ'?"

"Now I do, Rusty."

Doc and Lightning exchanged glances, "Why do I get the feeling that they're gonna be great parents?" Lightning asked. The two just laughed.

After a hard and tearful journey they finally made it to Doc's clinic. "Lightning," Susannah began, as she was about to go into the small hospital, "do you want to see your nephews?"

He laughed, "No. This is for yours and Mater's eyes only." He looked around before whispering, "Me and Sal are trying."

She laughed before saying playfully, "well… _I _don't mind carrying the kids of a certain race car… whoops… did I say that aloud?"

Lightning smiled, "Thursday okay for you…? Nah, get your over-sized bumper in there now." Seeing that she was about to cry at his comment he quickly added, "Susie, Susie, I was joking okay? I would _never _say that truthfully beings that I'm probably gonna have to look after your kids… Now go in there before Doc blows a fuse."

She smiled before joining Mater, she parked where Doc wanted her as he began to explain, "Okay Susie, I'm gonna put some of this gel mixture on your side in front of you there's a screen in front of you where you'll be able to see your kids."

She nodded and closed her eyes. She jumped as she felt a cold, moist substance on her side soon after something pushed against her side. "Oh, Susie," Mater croaked, "look a' tha', jus' look a' wha' yer holdin'."

She sighed, fighting the temptation to see what Mater was almost crying about, "will it hurt?"

Slight hesitation. "More than usual," Doc answered.

She snapped her eyes open and began to panic, "No! Doc! I _can't _do this! I can't give birth! _Please_! There's gotta be another way to do this!" She gasped when her sight rested upon the screen. Through the black and white blurs, she could make out two small figures.

"See it Susie?" Mater asked, nuzzling the fender of a shocked Susannah, "this is what's causin' all the stress."

She ignored that and frowned, "is that a… pickup?" She asked, dazed.

He nodded, "n' a SUV."

She just continued stared at the screen, overwhelmed with shock, she fainted.

-x-эŋđ ƒſαsђβα¢ҝ-x-

Mater and Susannah laughed, "ya fain'ed quite a lot in those nine months!" He exclaimed.

"I sure did," she replied through giggles.

Mia stared at the floor, she had gone slightly pale and had began to mildly shake. "Mimi?" Gravity asked with concern, "Are you okay?"

She shook her hood promptly, "I think I need to go somewhere," before anyone could make a comment of any kind, she had already began to drive away hurriedly.

"Mia!" He yelled, soon following in her tracks.

Susannah just frowned watching the two teenagers swiftly left, getting onto her tires she called after them, "Gravity? Mia?"

"Wai'," Mater said, stopping her from going after their daughter and her girlfriend, "let's jus' see wha' this fancy boy can do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mimi?" Gravity asked as he drove to his girlfriend who was parked upon the porch, just staring at the ground.

"What?" Mia asked back, her voice was slightly too stern for his likings, after a moment of no reply she turned to the Mitsubishi.

"What's up with you?" He asked with concern, frowning he added, "You just took off without a word."

"Gravity, I'm sorry," she said quietly with tears swelling in her eyes, "what happens if I am gonna be expecting a baby? You heard what my mum said; she cried at _ev'ry_thing, I don't like to cry in front of people. Plus I'll be _real _big; people will stop, stare and laugh." She sighed, biting her lip, "I can't take nine months of pregnancy…"

"Babe, you've got my number, right? If anyone insults you just tell 'em that you're boyfriend is a psycho prison escapee who'll gladly rip anyone to pieces if they dare insult you."

She tittered slightly, "couldn't have put that description of you better myself. Anyway, if I _were _to be expecting, I'd give being a mum a go I'm just a little scared about birth."

He nuzzled her fender tenderly, "it'll be over before you know it, Mimi, if you _real _badly don't wanna have a pill I think I could handle raising a family." An immense grin grew upon Mia's bumper as she forced the two into a kiss, Gravity pulled away to add, "_Our _family."

"Gravity," Thunder mumbled, he sounded slightly angry and his voice was nothing but a mere mumble, "we're going home, c'mon."

Mia was slightly dismayed by the fact, "see me soon, please."

He planted a soft kiss on her bumper, "sure thing, babe," he whispered, nuzzling her fender thoughtfully. Then, he and Thunder turned and began to drive into the horizon.

"Yeah," she muttered to herself, as if Gravity were there next to her, "this'll be our little family."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gravity!" Gabrielle practically screamed, as her son and Thunder entered the bungalow in Santa Cruz, California in the early evening, "I've been so worried."

He sighed pitifully as she fussed around him, "Mum, you worry about me _way _too much, _oh_! Guess who I saw!"

She smiled, "The Veronicas live?"

He shook his hood, "nope, someone _twice _as sexy!"

"Rascal Flatts?"

"No mum! Mia Jolie Tow!"

The smile dropped from the bumper of the Dodge Caliber 2007 to be taken with a look of confusion, "who's she?"

"You know her," he said with an excited beam, "you drove in on us when we were gonna go in for a kiss. We were five at the time."

She laughed, remembering that moment. The two five-year-olds had looked at each other in horror before glancing back at her, but with the past events with her ex-boyfriend, she had pulled the two away from each other never allowing them to see each other – well, until now. She stopped sniggering when Chick entered the room. He did _not _look pleased. "Where have you been?" He ordered sternly.

Gabrielle sighed, "Chickie, he's been with his girlfriend. Don't give him a hard time."

The retired race car just nodded, "alright. Get to your room; me and your mother want to have a word with Thunder."

This caught the younger Buick Regal's attention, as Gravity drove away, leaving the three alone he asked in a quiet voice, "okay, what did I do now?"

Gabrielle sighed, glancing at Chick before beginning, "Thunder, me and Chick… we want a place as a family, as in me, him and Gravity, plus we both agreed it's time you met a girl and made her the happiest woman in the world. And also, you always said you wanted a kid."

"Basically we're kicking you out," Chick concluded.

Thunder was somewhat taken back by this, "Well… that's okay I've got a girlfriend, he names Anna." He blinked stupidly to himself as he wondered how he lied so well.

Gabrielle smiled, "Really? Well… can we meet her sometime?"

He looked around nervously, "well, um… sure. We're planning on meeting next month."

Chick smiled, "I look forward to meeting her."

* * *

_Cos i'm not listening anyhow, I've had enough, enough of you, enough to last a life time through... I'm addicted to Crash by Matt Willis right now... t'was in Mr Bean :-)... YES... I know it's been a while since updates, if you really have to, kill me... BUT if you kill me there'll be no next chapter..._

_Here you go way too fast, don't slow down you're gonna crash, you don't know what's been going down, you've been running all over town..._

**EDIT **- Put another scary big line thing in where it was supposed to be :-)


	9. Positive

**Positive**

It was a cold December morning when Mia woke quickly as she began to cough; she was startled to say the least. Before long, she had began to vomit ferociously. It had been a month since Gravity had left but this had became increasingly frequent to life in the mornings during the past week.

"Hey Mimi," her mother's voice came from the door as it slowly creaked open, "you okay?"

Mia drew a sharp breath, "seventeen."

"What?"

"Ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer."

Susannah smiled as she parked next to her daughter, "I taught you that." Looking the younger Porsche over in the following silence she added, "Wow, Mia, you've gotten so big! Y'know, it only feels like yesterday I was watching you chew your tire while bringing Duncan into the world."

"That's fantastic," her daughter said sarcastically, "as much as I _really _wanted to hear that tale, I've got to go to Doc's for something." With that, she swiftly drove away, muttering a few words under her breath.

Susannah just sighed, her female offspring seemed much too fervent to get away from her and the family, but then she noticed something where Mia had once been parked.

…_Huh, looks like one of those adult magazines_…

She looked closer at it, on the page was a familiar Mitsubishi pickup, "Gravity," she muttered to herself, "he's a model…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's dead," Doc said simply above the unremitting beep.

Duncan looked to the dummy in frustration, now he would never be able to something like this in a real situation, or so he thought, "What did I do wrong now?"

"Stop playing with the engine and concentrate on the breathing. That's the whole point in CPR; you're supposed to get air into the system."

Before they could say anything else, a feminine voice came from outside, "looks like Hell just froze over!"

Duncan sighed as Doc went to get the door, "looks like the witch has arrived."

This made the Hudson laugh, he rolled over to where the voice had came from, but before he could make any attempt of letting Mia in, she had already barged into the clinic, without any greeting she had entered with her snow covered body. "Since when does this place have snow!?"

"Mimi?" Doc asked in concern and confusion, "what's the matter?"

Looking to her brother nervously she said, "well, I haven't been feeling too good in the mornings for the past week, plus me and Gravity… well, we got a little intimate, so I wanted you to see if I'm, well… y'know…"

The town's doctor frowned before saying sternly, "Mia, you're underage…"

"I _know_!" She yelled, "Doc, dad might be able to accept I'm pregnant but mum… dear lord, how would _she _act!?"

He looked at her, a hint of sympathy in his eyes, "Come on, Mia, there's something I wanted to tell you."

She parked where Doc wanted her and she looked down upon him as she was raised, "what did you want to tell me?"

"Your mother was scared of what her father would make of her pregnancy…"

"She was scared of Ramone?" Duncan enquired.

Doc shook his hood, "no, the one we thought was her father was called Lewis. Anyway, he had forced her into marrying someone who had tried to kill her. Your father made an objection, but Lewis had said that he had sold her she quickly drove away but Mater followed. From what I know, that's when your dad found out… and so did Lewis. Mater shouted too loud and Lewis overheard, then she almost lost you two."

"Well, what happened?" Mia asked intriguingly.

Doc sighed, "Your mother was abused as a child, so it was no surprise that he was furious, he tried to kill her… now, let's not waste any more time…" He trailed off, and before long he was talking confidentially to Duncan.

Mia sighed to herself; surely the test shouldn't take _this _long.

Then she felt something lingering around her tailpipe, she just looked into her side view mirror and growled, noticing this Duncan backed away and looked to Doc, he just sighed, "Mia, we have to do this."

She just growled more, looking to the wall in front of her, "there must be another way…" But then she felt something enter, eyes widened she stopped herself from screaming, but instead she gasped, "_Oh_! You son of a Buick Regal Racecar 86!" She was relieved when she no longer felt it; however her anger rose when Doc said:

"Right, Duncan, that's how you do it. Now, on with the pregnancy test."

"You what…?" She snarled. She got no answer; instead the two just began to prod at her undercarriage. "Will… you… stop… _that_!?" She yelled, beginning to struggle to get back onto the ground. However, she had no prevail.

"Mia," doc began sternly, "the more you struggle the longer it will take."

With a sigh of defeat, the Porsche Cayenne was still, her frown hardened as her twin continued to poke her. A few moments of nothing past, but it was broken when Doc sighed, "Mimi… the test… it's positive."

Silence. "Say what?"

"Mia, you're pregnant," Duncan said simply, over the following minutes he tried to figure out the atmosphere of the room as no one spoke.

"Lemme down," she told him, her voice no more than a mere whisper. So the Hudson did, once her tires were set back down on the ground she just sat there.

Duncan frowned in concern, "Mia? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine!" She exclaimed in a mixture of anger and sarcasm as she quickly turned to face him, "I'm fifteen, got a spit cup tow truck for a dad, a Porsche who thinks she's ev'rything as my mum, a pickup who wants a girlfriend yet is a hopeless case as a _twin _brother, I live in a hillbilly town and just found out I'm gonna have a baby! Y'know what, Duncan, my darling brother? Life's perfect!"

The Dodge Ram Pickup just backed away, contemplating to himself how he could be so stupid to ask his sister that question, Doc sighed again, "I can tell this pregnancy wasn't planned…"

"Oh no, Doc," she began sardonically, "I'm a teenager, I wanted to start a family. You got my reaction _completely_ wrong."

The doctor was now beginning to get noticeably frustrated, "Mia!" He yelled, "You've got a small car in you! This isn't a game, this is real _life_!"

She briskly turned to face him and shouted angrily, "I'm aware of that! I'm not a kid anymore! I'm ready for this! Things and teenagers have changed since the world war!"

"Mia you should be nice to me," he began as the two glared threateningly at each other, "I'm gonna be there during the deliverance."

Silence. "I'm not pregnant."

By now, Duncan was also getting irascible at his sisters stuck-up behaviour, "Mimi, the test doesn't lie, you're gonna have as much as five to nine little ones… _hey_! I'm gonna be an uncle! Awesome."

Mia rolled her eyes pitifully, "oh, please. Doc… you can't make me go through birth, I don't want to."

Another sighed from the Hudson Hornet. "Mia Jolie Tow!" Doc vociferated, "You can't behave like that with babies around! You've got to grow up! You've got to become a fit mother! You've got to warn Gravity! You've got to announce it to everyone! You've got till August to do it."

She snarled at him again, "don't tell me what to do."

"Someone has to Mia! You can't expect sympathy all your life!"

"You've got _no _control over me, old man!"

"Both of you just shut up!" Duncan yelled at the top of his voice, the two furious cars turned their attention to him, both shocked by the tears that filled his eyes.

It seemed as if Mia was ready to ounce on Duncan and attack him as she barked, "Don't tell me to shut up!"

"No, Mimi! _Doc_! You need to be nicer to her! _Mia_! You're pregnant, just accept it! The middle of next year, you and Gravity are gonna be parents!" With them as his final words, he swiftly drove away, trying his very best to hide his tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later that day when Thunder, Gabrielle and Chick had rolled into town. The younger Buick Regal looked around nervously, trying to find Susannah, and then his sights rested upon the baby blue Porsche Cayman S 2005, he silently thanked whoever had stopped Mater being with her at Flo's V8 Café, he turned to his family, "go to Wheel Well, there's a fancy restaurant up there, we'll meet you up there sometime soon."

In response, the two didn't say a word; instead they just began their way to their destination. Thunder watched them before going over to Susannah; she was quite taken back by his sudden appearance, "Thunder?" She asked, "what's the matter?"

Before she could even finish her sentence, he was already pulling her away, "look, I need you for a moment; I told Chick and Gabrielle that I had a girlfriend, but now they want to meet her. So, for the rest of the night you're name's Anna and we're happily in love, okay?"

However, there was no time to deliberate for her, not even to respond. They had already begun the drive to the terminus.

"Chick, Gabrielle. This is Susa- _No_!! This is _Anna_," Thunder introduced a _very _confused Porsche to his brother and sister-in-law.

Chick frowned, "don't I know you from somewhere, Anna?"

Thunder began to panic slightly at this remark, laughing nervously he said quickly, "yeah, I know what a huge coincidence? Ha, ha… looks exactly like Susannah. But Anna's a one of a kind, right?" He nudged her slightly, encouraging her to play along with the lie.

"Yeah," she replied, managing to fake a barely believable laugh, "Thundy, you mind if I talk to you alone?"

He smiled, "of course, I've been meaning to talk to you lately."

So, the two drove outside, when Susannah turned around, she did _not _look happy. At all. "_What_'s the meaning of this?" She asked her tone stern and her voice hushed.

"Look… I'm sorry, I've just dug myself a hole of trouble with my family, okay? I just need you for tonight," he explained, seemingly desperate for her help to convince his family that their relationship was true.

She sighed irritably, "okay. Fine. _Just _for tonight…"

"Anna, will you marry me?"

She backed away, frowning angrily she growled, "_That_'s it! You said _nothing _about marriage!"

He smiled, "just play along with it." He whispered before driving into her bumper, forcing her into a kiss, she was startled – to say the least – when she felt his lips upon hers. Looking at him, he had his eyes closed; she was surprised to feel her engine beginning to heat up…

…Not out of anger…

…but out of _passion_.

He pulled away, looking into her eyes as they slowly opened, "Thunder," she whispered, "don't do that."

He bit his lip, "you're right. I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry."

"Thunder, I'm not Anna, so I'm sure as _hell _ain't gonna be Anna Hicks." She complained as he pulled her back inside to Chick and Gabrielle.

The Dodge Calliber laughed, "Boy, Thunder, what's _your _problem? I ain't _ever _seen you smile like this!"

Thunder sighed, looking over to Susannah with a dreamy expression upon his fender, "Anna's agreed to become my wife."

The Porsche smiled, nuzzling him gently, "that's right."

Seeing he was blushing slightly, Chick laughed, "so, Thunder, you're not into showing love in public, eh?"

Before his younger brother could answer, Susannah laughed, "Yeah, you better believe it! He's so shy, it's just so cute. You should see what happens when I kiss him!"

Gabrielle smiled, "Anna, you're so mean to poor Thundy."

"So," Chick began, "when can I expect to be an uncle?"

The three laughed – minus Susannah. "Sometime after tonight, I reckon," Thunder joked, nudging her tire with his own, however, Susannah was _not _amused. She simply got onto her tires and drove away.

Chick looked to where she had gone in confusion, "did I say something?"

Thunder sighed, "She's a bit sensitive to those kind of jokes, and I think this getting acquainted with each other is over for tonight… I'll go talk to her." He rolled outside to see Susannah just staring at the moons light silently, "Annie?"

She snorted. "Don't give me that 'Anna' crap."

Thunder sighed. "Susie… what is it?"

"What do you think?" She asked, not allowing him to see her tears, "its Mater. This is a romantic place, I mean, he _proposed _to me here, we even got _married _here," she looked to him, he was now by her side, "you're where he was, I was here."

Thunder looked to her, "really?"

She nodded, over the silence that hung between them, she found herself being lost in those seductive emerald eyes…

"_Susannah?" Thunder asked in concern, "you okay?"_

"_Thundy," she whispered, "Damn, you're so handsome… cute, more so…"_

_By this time the two were facing each other, "I could say the same about you." Before she could realise what was going on, they both began to roll forward, then their bumpers met, once again her engine was heating up and it began to race. She backed away and looked him over and looking him over she whispered, "Thunder? Where are we-?"_

_He gently placed a tire on her lips, "no talking, I'm taking you to a little world of my own."_

_She smiled, allowing to be pushed against the wall where they continued the kiss – although it was twice as passionate – he nuzzled her fender roughly, "Susie…"_

_While he was rubbing his fender against hers, she continued to kiss whatever part of him was in front of her, she wasn't opening her eyes to find out._

"_Thunder," she muttered, "is this your world?"_

"_No," he answered, beginning to move down her side, "this is."_

_A wide grin grew on her bumper as she felt her tires leave the ground, then his weight-_

"Susannah!" Thunder hissed, hitting her tire hard and looking around nervously, "your husband might see _and _I'm _totally _touchophobic!"

It was only then that she realised her eyes were closed and they were fender-to-fender. Quickly backing away, she looked to him and muttered – just loud enough for him to hear – hurriedly, "sorry Thunder… I really should be getting home now."

Before any enquiries could be made or any sound could be heard, the Porsche was out of sight.

* * *

_ Hey mister, where you headed? Are you in a hurry? I need a lift to happy hour, say oh no... Addicted to Hitchin' A Ride by Green Day right now :-P... and Pirates of the Carribean_

_This is possibly one of the most important chapters of the story, first off. So, Susie could have the hots for Thunder? So awesome, only I could've thought of that (OMFG... ego or what?), yea, the part with Mia, Duncan and Doc was my bad humor. "Oh, you son of a Buick Regal Racecar 86!" is a little tribute to my big sis (she knows who she is!) plus it KA! xP The concept of trucks having more than one kid I got from DodgeSuperBee's story Retreads And Redemption (READ IT)... I hope she isn't offended at me using it :-(..._

_Also, I'm doing a character call, if you have a character who you want me to use, see my profile or for a detailed description of what I want see my dA account (Life-Is-A-Highway66)... you can also see if you're character has made it..._

_Tired x.x Damn you athletics teacher... gimme reviews... please?_


	10. Mirrors

**Mirrors**

"Mia…"

"Go away Duncan."

"Mimi, you need to get some fuel."

"I said go away."

"I'm only saying what's best for you."

"And _I_'m only saying what's best for _you_. _Go away_!"

Duncan sighed, his sister obviously hadn't had a good night sleep, she was even grumpier than usual. "At least let me in."

An audible sigh of frustration. "_Chrysler_, what is _wrong _with you guys? There ain't no lock! Let yourself in you lazy cu-"

"Mia, mind your language," he interrupted, opening the door and slowly entering, "I hate to nag, but your not just feeding yourself now, you've got _babies _to share with, they're gonna be taking some of your supplies, _meaning _by the end of your expectancy, you'll be having twice your usual…"

"I ain't _stupid_! I _know _about the reproduction system!" She yelled in anger.

Duncan exhaled, rolling his eyes and said in a calm and hushed voice, "Mimi, do you have _any _idea how much trouble you're getting yourself into?"

Her frowned hardened as she began to force her brother out of her room, "leave me alone."

Duncan opened his mouth to say something, but the door slammed shut before a word could be said, "fine then!" He yelled, "I'm the dummy, huh!? Testing out your new found hormones on me!" Then, he simply sunk low to the ground and waited.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Susie," Mater began as the Porsche next to him woke, "yer were late las' night. Why?"

Susannah just sighed before answering, "Rusty. I'm sorry, I was talking to Lightning and I suppose I lost tack of time…"

"Don' lie tuh me! Doc said he saw ya go tuh Wheel Well with Thunder! That's supposed to be _our _place Susie!" He yelled angrily.

She flinched at his raised voice as she temporarily had fear the her husband would turn violent, as she slowly began to cry she managed to whisper, "I'm so sorry. It's just that Thunder's met a girl that he likes, so he asked me for advice."

The tow truck nodded and nuzzled his wife gently, "I'm sorry; I'm jus' not too sure on 'im anymore. I mean, he _slept _with ya, Suez."

She gave him a small kiss before saying, "I understand, I'd act the same if it were you and Sally."

He smiled, and began to go round her side, "I ain' one tuh be selfish, but I don' wanna share this with _no _one. Yer all mine Susie," he said playfully before beginning to good-humouredly gnaw at her side.

"Oh, Rusty!" She exclaimed, "Stop it! You _know _that makes me want to love you! I think I'm fertile!"

"Why'd ya think I'm doin' it?" He asked mischievously with a smirk upon his bumper, but then they were interrupted when they heard Mia's raised voice.

Susannah sighed, "Can you go see her Mater?" He nodded in agreement before leaving the room, a few moments later; Duncan replaced her husband's absence. "Hey baby," she began, "you okay?"

"Yeah mum," he answered, "you?"

She smiled, "I'm as fine as life can let me be," she gave her son a small kiss on the fender, "and to know that I've got you by my side for on more day, makes me perfect. How's the search for a mate going?"

He just sighed, "Not too good, I might as well give up…"

She gasped, "No! Duncan, I wasn't to be a grandmother someday! I think every girl should have a girl like you!"

"But mum, nowadays girls go after the 'bad boy' look. Maybe I should change my paint…"

"Duncan, no! Please don't change your paint; it's been the same since birth… plus, you look cute like that. But, baby, one day, you could be having the same conversation with _your _offspring."

"Huh," he muttered, staring at the floor, "being a dad sounds awesome."

She smiled. "Maybe you should talk to your dad."

"Yeah, I might do that," he stated, beginning to drive away.

"Oh, and, Duncan?" The teenage Dodge Ram Pickup turned around. "Don't give up, there's someone for everyone. I mean, look at, me; I've got two gorgeous children, a lovely house and… a rusty old bucket of bolts as a husband." He laughed, before just driving away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mater looked to his angered daughter, "Mimi, yer my kid, I've known ya fer as long as ya can remember. Outta me n' yer momma, _who_'re ya mos' close to?"

Mia sighed and rolled her eyes, "you."

"_Who _did ya always come to with ya troubles n' worries?"

Slight hesitation. "You."

He smiled to himself, "I don' like tuh admit it in fron' of yer brother, bu' I've go' closer tuh you then Duncan. Now, c'mon, tell me what's wrong."

"Dad, nothing's wrong."

"Aw, c'mon! Yer made by a bit of me, n' I _know _when something's wrong. If ya don' tell me there ain' much I can do tuh help."

She sighed, "dad, there is something, but I don't want you to tell _any_one else. Got it?"

A silent nod of agreement in response.

"I'm… well dad, you're…" she sighed once more and bit her lip in frustration, "oh, damn it! I'm pregnant!"

"Mia…?"

"Yes dad, I'm gonna be a mum, you're gonna be a granddad." Mater's immense grin grew as he went round to her side. "Dad, this is teenage pregnancy we're talking about here you're not angry? I mean I _am _under twenty."

"Y'know, yer mum was only eigh'een when she had ya n' Duncan. Even then it seemed we weren' in love." Then, he placed his lips on her side and blew a raspberry, however, she was no where near amused by his actions and so she quickly turned to face him.

"Dad? What are you doing!?" She yelled, though her voice was soft.

He bit his lip, "sorry. Yer mum liked that when she was expectin', then ya liked it as a baby."

She smiled, though it disappeared as quickly as it appeared when she said, "Dad, I don't think I can do this alone."

He gave his daughter an encouraging nuzzle, "Mia… when Gravity ain' 'ere, I'm pretty sure that Duncan'll act like a dad and – when 'e wan's a break – so will I."

She smiled – but this time, it stayed. "Dad, you work to hard. Besides, how will _mum _act!?"

"she migh' not be angry with the pregnan' side of things, she'll probably be angry with _who _ya done it with. I _am _gonna scold ya though, Mimi: ya should'a used some sort of protection."

"Yeah, dad. I regret that part, but I love Gravity, he loves me. I trusted him not to do anything to hurt me; how could I be so stupid?" She was on the verge of tears as her statement drew to an end, but they almost dried up when she remembered that he had practically begged her to get a pill to make sure that this didn't happen, and that she had promptly declined his requests. Although, she still managed to keep her tears.

He sighed. "Yer mum acted the same as ya are now when she found out tha' I din' have the safe stuff. If I hadn've cried so badly, I wouldn' be where I am now."

She gave a small smile, "mum's _way _too temperamental, hey dad?"

He nudged her tire, "we know were ya get from then, eh?"

She hit him lightly and playfully, "dad, I don't get angry easily! Besides, if I _was _like mum then I would have to throw myself of a cliff."

"C'mon, she loves ya, she jus' doesn' know how tuh handle yer mood swings." She nudged her again. "I din' know how tuh handle 'er back in the day."

There was silence between the two, Mia looked her father over, then a question of curiosity came into mind; one that she knew she should have asked earlier. "Dad, what happened to your hood?"

He smiled at his daughter, "that's _quite _a good story…"

**-x-ƒſαsђβα¢****ҝ****-x****-**

The light blue tow truck looked around in the darkness as the night cold temperatures began to make him shiver; he frowned at the sight of the green pickup, it was unusual that he was alone. "'Ey, Johnny," he began, "where's ya wife?"

The pickup shrugged, "havin' a baby."

"Should' ya be with 'er?"

"Mater, what the _hell _do ya know about women!? 'Nyway, she knows what she's doin' it's natural, y'now what I'm sayin'?" There were three murmurs of agreement throughout the group of five; Mater and Johnny excluded.

"Bu' she needs suppor', don' she?" The tow truck continued.

Johnny sighed. "And _this _is coming from a hopeless case." The three laughed again.

"Oh yeah?" Mater began to return the insult. "How do ya know it's _yer _kid?"

The pickup frowned. "You're right, she _is _kinda slutty."

"If _I _had a girl, I'd treat 'er with respect…"

"I'd be _awfully _sad for her." More laughter.

"Ya watch, one day I'm gonna be better well-off then ya can ever _dream_. I'm gonna have a _Jaguar_, we're gonna live in a big house, n' we're gonna have our own lil' kids! Just ya wait!"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Mater. Poor, innocent amateur Mater. Your _so _inexperienced, The Manufacturer didn't place females on this earth to be respected, they were made to take our orders, do jobs and have our offspring. _We _are the ones who rule, _we _impregnate them…" More murmurs of agreement.

Mater hit the floor in frustration, "yer wrong! Ya guys are jus' followers! Get outta his shadow! Females are cars, trucks n' SUVs jus' like us!"

"I don't think _any_one could be all three," the pickup added with a grin, the three laughed once more at this comment.

By this time, Mater was raging with fury, "ya know what I mean! I be' ya n' yer wife don' even like each other!"

Johnny frowned, "oh yeah? What's _my _relationship with _my _wife gotta do with _you_?"

"'Cause I wanna know that Jane is okay, n' tha' yer lookin' out fer 'er."

The was a momentary silence, in which the pickup rolled closer toward Mater, once he was uncomfortably close he whispered, "here's a secret, if it makes ya feel better; I ain' lookin' after her very well, she's got dents up and down her body… from me."

Then – before anymore words could be uttered – the tow truck crashed into him, "I wan' ya tuh get a divorce _now_!"

Johnny pushed him away. "I ain't gonna let some rustin' tow truck tell me what to do!" Then he began to attack, the others joined and Mater done all he could to protect himself; he fought back.

Oil spilled onto the ground as the five males wrestled roughly, then he felt a weight being lift off him, it didn't hurt, but it stung slightly, the four pulled away from the fight. It was only then that he realised what had happened; his hood was no longer connected to him. Just to make things worse, Johnny was tapping something under his tire. "That's muh hood!" He exclaimed, anger and shock evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I know, not a pretty sight is it?" He began to roll toward the edge of the cliff, on which they were situated, "better dispose of it." Then, with a flick of a tire, the hood disappeared over the edge.

"What the _hell_ was that fer!?" He yelled, looking to where it had gone.

The four laughed, "Boredom," was all that he got in response, then they drove away. But Mater quickly made his way to Radiator Springs.

**-x-эŋđ ƒſαsђβα¢****ҝ****-x****-**

"…When I got back tuh Doc's, Jane had 'bout six kids' tuh look after by 'erself, she finally confessed to wha' Johnny was doin'." Mater stopped his story with a sigh. "I never saw 'er again."

Mia was silent for a moment, grasping the impact of which it could have had on Jane, then she had begun to panic. "Oh, dad! What if Gravity does that to me!?"

"Mimi, y'know this towin' stuff? It's _real _great fer teachin' others a lesson." He looked to his daughter when she rested her frame against his, "if ya come home from Gravity's one day n' yer covered in den's, I'll hur' 'im twice as much as he hur' ya…"

"So will I," Duncan added as he rolled into the room, "I'm glad you told dad, Mia."

She smiled before turning her attention toward her father, "I want you to keep this to yourself, don't tell _any_one, okay? Especially mum."

Mater nuzzled her, "I promise I won' tell yer mum."

Mia smiled and returned his nuzzle, "thanks dad."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Thunder looked around Flo's V8 Café in despair, he knew that the 'marriage' would be a bad idea, what would Mater think when he found out about the fake proposal, the nuzzle and maybe even… the kiss?

He looked over to Chick and Gabrielle, sharing a drink fender-to-fender, both with smiles on their bumpers, although, at the sight of them, he couldn't help but think about Susannah…

_He pushed the Porsche up against the wall, this just made the kiss more passionate, he smiled when he felt her tire, rubbing up against his fender, in return, his own tire travelled down her body. However, it wasn't long after this that he was pushed away. "Susannah?" He began to ask in confusion, "what's the matter?"_

"_I can't do this," she answered, "I'm already married!"_

_Then he noticed something in the distance, with a smirk he realized it was Mater, fading into the darkness. He rolled closer, "he's gone, in the past. You need to move on… with someone closer to your generation."_

_She pulled him closer and continued where they had stopped, "Thunder," she muttered, "next step."_

_He smirked, just what he wanted her to say, "alright babe." He went round to her side and made his way round her body._

"_Oh Thunder," she whispered with gratification. Then, he got her tires from off the ground and managed to get his front tires-_

Thunder managed to pull himself out of the reverie, now he knew he was getting himself _way _too deep, imagining such things with a married woman.

"Hey, Thunder," Mater greeted – forcing a happy tone and a smile, he partially resented himself for doing so, however – as he pulled up next to the Buick Regal, "how's the lucky girl?"

The Buick was confused by this, "What're you saying?"

The tow truck frowned, "But Susie gave ya advice…"

He soon realised Susannah's lie, "_Oh_!" He exclaimed, "Yeah… late night, a bit stupefied right now." A nervous chuckle. "Oh, I just remembered! I was gonna help her at work!"

As Thunder began to drive away, Mater got into his path, "ya were? Well, stay fer a while, when ya tell 'er that ya were with me, then she won' mind ya bein' late."

The thirty-five year old nodded in agreement, he couldn't tell the other male the truth of what had happened the previous night; for the sake of Susannah.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Susannah sighed as she looked around the shop, for a popular town such as Radiator Springs, business unusually slow. Then her sight rested upon the mirror which used to be behind her and stared into part of her reflection, but after a moment, she rolled in front of it. "Susannah," she muttered as she admired her sleek framework, "where have you been?" She turned her wheels to allow her to view her first wedding anniversary present. A golden rime, in the middle '_Susie_' was engraved…

…_That's where you've been, stuck with some tow truck_…

In a flash she recalled the past years, all the good times, all the bad times, all the different stages of their relationship, but one particular memory stood out…

**-x-ƒſαsђβα¢****ҝ****-x****-**

Susannah sighed, looking to the Dinoco race car as he returned to his pit crew. Looking back to Mater, even though the atmosphere of anxiety had gon, she had to force those words out from her mouth…

The words that seemed to strike fear into her, and it stuck _hard_.

She shuffled her aching tires nervously, "Mater, I know the moments gone but…"

She struggled for the right words, nevertheless he moved closer…

"…I have always…"

_Closer_…

"…No matter what happened…"

_Closer_…

"…I so badly want to lo-"

She was cut off from the rest of her sentence when his lips brushed over hers, she was fleetingly shocked before making more pressure between their lips. Thoughts joined her (contemplations such as "should I stop this soon?" and "should I take this any further?") but with these, doubts lingered, such as "what if someone comments?" and "maybe a truck and car aren't supposed to be together". Though, she put it down to her hormones from coming out of teenage-hood and entering the early years of adulthood, although, she wasn't resisting these actions. She had wanted to be in this position for a year. It was only then that she realized her closed eyes, she opened them to see if he was enjoying the affection as much as her. She was alarmed to feel his tire against her own, in return, she began to do the same to him. After what had seemed like perpetuity, Mater pulled away.

"Well," she began, "that was, um… unexpected and little awkward, but um… yeah! I was gonna say that too!"

Then, she perceived the small crowd who had gathered when they saw the crowd that had gathered, to see a new love arise, she looked around in embarrassment, but it was swept away with four words from Mater:

"I love ya, Susannah."

In response she could only manage a smile. A loving smile. After a moment, she rushed to him in glee, "I love you too, Mater," was all she could utter as she nuzzled him.

She glanced to the damaged Lightning McQueen, silently nodding her thanks; in return, he gave two nods.

One for recognition of her thanks and the other for congratulations of the new relationship.

**-x-эŋđ ƒſαsђβα¢****ҝ****-x****-**

She remembered that moment with tears swelling in her eyes, it felt as though she had been the luckiest girl alive, though it seemed – though she couldn't be too sure – that she was getting further away from Mater since that incident with Thunder. She and the tow truck seemed to be drifting apart from each other, and with each day that rolled past, the gap was getting wider at a rapid rate – it felt as though their love was out at sea.

The door slammed open to let a customer enter, she turned to face them and was surprised to see…

"Thunder? What are you doing?"

He made a noise that sounded like a laugh, "What? Can't young Thunder go around without being suspicious?" He laughed for real this time, and Susannah soon followed. But then, an awkward silence fell between the two…

"_Tell me something new," the Porsche whispered flirtatiously as she slowly rolled toward the Buick Regal…_

Susannah turned around; she changed the sign which hung proudly on the door from '_We're open!_' to '_Sorry! We're closed!_' She secured the windows so that no natural light could enter, and – more importantly – no one could see in.

"What are you doing?" Thunder asked as she turned around to face him…

_The Buick Regal was shocked by this, the Porsche could tell; it showed in his eyes. Though – at her mischievous tone – a grin threatened on his bumper, "like what…?"_

Susannah breathed softly against him, "maybe something I don't want to do."

Thunder knew it, she could sense this reluctance in her hushed voice and quivering breathe although there seemed like a mighty desire reflecting in her eyes. "What is it?"

She looked to him, "I need you to do something…" She trailed off into a whisper…

"_Tell me your deepest… most darkest secret," the Porsche snarled seductively. The grin on the Buick Regal's fender grew; he rolled closer and whispered to her…_

Thunder's eyes widened with surprise, "Susannah, you're married… I can't…"

Susannah placed a tire tenderly on his lips, hushing him instantly, "says who? Nothing's impossible, you _can_. Don't let a couple've signed papers stop you."

He stayed silent at this; he knew her statements were true; the problem was that he didn't _want _to admit it…

_The same smirk grew across the Porsche's fender. "Yeah, I can make your dream come true. Only if you do something for me." She rolled closer and whispered something in return. The Buick Regal's already immense grin grew from headlight-to-headlight…_

Thunder couldn't take it anymore, whatever had stopped him from holding in had suddenly snapped, he locked their bumpers into a kiss and pushed Susannah up against the desk, as he nuzzled her fender she could only mutter, "yeah, Thunder, ya got it." However, she just continued to go down her side…

_The Porsche had already let out a slight lament of, "Thunder," as the Buick Regal rolled down her side…_

Susannah let out a small squeal of excitement as her tires left the ground, soon after his weight sent shivers down her chassis, a few moments later, they had lost themselves in a little world of their own…

_Nine months later, the Porsche lay in a white room a tired expression about her, a small bundle by her side, just moments later, the Buick Regal entered. "Hey, Thunder," she whispered, "come and have a look at our baby."_

_He smiled and obeyed, nudging the bundle, it moved briefly before resting again. He brushed back the baby blue blanket to reveal a Porsche Cayman S 2007, the majority of its body was red, although there was a blue stripe running up its hood and roof, a silver '56' at both its sides. Yeah, this was there little son. _

"_Ugh," he began playfully, "I'm surrounded by Porsche's!"_

_She giggled, "Oh, shut up. We need a name for him."_

_Slight hesitation. "Dylan?" _

_She smiled, nuzzling his fender, "Yeah, that's a cute name. Dylan Mackay Tow Hicks."_

"_It's perfect… Susie."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

Thunder collapsed on the floor next to Susannah, both breathing heavily. "What is this?" She asked. "Is it love, lust… or what?"

There was a moment of silence from him. "It feels like… love," he answered quietly, slowly managing to regain his breathe. They stayed a while like this, though it only took Susannah a moment to realise something. Something that she knew could change her life, and not necessarily for the best and could make someone's life fall apart, and she knew too well that they could only sit and watch it happen:

…_I've wasted my life with Mater_…

* * *

_'Cause I don't care if I ever talk to you again, this is not about emotion; I don't need a reason not to care what you say… Mika is awesome (SO IS EVANESCENCE!) :-D Listen to a song… NOW… and don't forget to watch Final Destination 3! Watched it Sunday. GORE! 8D the tanning bed scene, nasty stuff… the rollercoaster's 8D yayyy… and in the gym… ZOMFG, it's so awesome… _

_ Sorry if the last two paragraphs don't meet up to your standards, Saturday I was endured by a long and sleepless night, and thus wrote for six hours straight :-D (midnight till 6… painful). Anywayz, I'm sorta… stuck? Yesh, "STUCK!?" I hear you cry… 'tis true ladies and gentlemen, so if you have any ideas sealing with other characters (I'm concentrating a little too much on my OC's, don't you agree? Hehe, that sort've rhymed…) tell and I may use them :3   
Anyway, the flashback about Mater'll intertwine perfectly with the sequel (you'll see why…), the father/daughter fluff, who enjoyed that? Well, not fluff exactly, but y'know what I mean… bonding… the flashback about the kiss was for those who have only just joined us (plus that's how I want to re-write it) AND MORE SUSIE/THUNDER! W00t! the parts in italic during that part were what Thunder wanted to happen :-)… this is getting too fun…   
I've realised that I'm WAY off with Susie's age, in this story; she's 36… not 38. Think about it, she was 18 when the twins were born, then there was that time jump of 3 years she'd be 21, then CA took place 5 years later, making her 26 and this takes place 10 years later thus she is 36… I'm not too sure… if you're good at Math and have five minutes on your hands, does anyone wanna do it? PLEASE! _

_Reviews please! Take a bow, play the part, of a lonely, lonely heart, say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in… _


	11. Dares

**Dares**

The Buick Regal race car nuzzled Susannah's fender tenderly, still trying to take in the events that had taken place between them just a few minutes ago. "So," he began, "business slow?"

She too rubbed her fender against his, trying to grasp the impact that this may have on both of their lives, and how much – if he found out – it could hurt Mater, the first time she had cheated on him, he had been truthful as to how much it had hurt, and yet, she continued to do what he had complained about. "Well, has been since you arrived, Thundy," she answered, laughing mildly. However, she felt him tense, she looked into his eyes, "what's the matter?"

"You- you called me Thundy, you only called me that when you were pretending to be Anna… not that I don't like that name, it just strikes me as strange."

She laughed, "Thundy, I think you better go. Some costumers might be waiting, and I've closed the shop, remember?"

He sighed, getting onto his tires and opening the window, allowing the natural light to stream through the glass, and show the dozens of particles of dust, hanging in nothingness, "I guess you're right, I best leave you to it. See ya around."

"Bye," she muttered, watching him change the sign back to its original position, and unlock the door. She was about to watch him make an exit, but before she could stop herself she began to speak: "I love you, Thunder."

He stopped in his tracks, turning to face her; he asked quietly, "what did you just say?"

She looked down to her tires, "I said that I love you," she looked up to him and managed a small smile.

He apprehensively rolled closer to her, she just smiled and watched in amusement at how shy he could be (she found this humorous, after making love twice, and yet, he was nervous about this), then he gave her a small kiss, but she wasn't going to settle for this, she pushed him robustly against the wall opposite, and made the passion grow. Although, at that time, someone interrupted them:

"Hey Susie… _whoa_! Thunder?"

-----------------------------------------------

Leena Ram – a Chevrolet Avalanche – slowly rolled into the small Arizonian town. Looking around, she smiled. "So," she muttered to herself, "_this _is the famous Radiator Springs?" Then, she just continued further into the municipality.

-----------------------------------------------

Duncan sighed, looking around Flo's V8 Café; sometimes he hated living in such a small town, other times, he was grateful to escape the big city life that Lightning and Sally had told him about before relocating to the settlement. Then, a female Avalanche parked opposite to him, needless to say, he gaped at her – like he would do to any female who happened to cross his path.

"What?" She snapped, "Do I have something on me?"

"Sorry," he began, "I was trying to figure out whether or not The Manufacturer was missing an angel."

She rolled her eyes, "hopeless. What's you name?"

"Duncan. What's yours?"

"Leena Ram. Duncan, I have to admit, that was an incredibly cute chat up line… but try and use it on someone who likes that kind've stuff, got it?"

He nodded then called out, "Flo! How about a drink for the lady!?"

From the other side of the parking lot there came a reply of, "Comin' right up, Duncan!"

Leena frowned, "you know people around here?"

He nodded, "each and every one, that's if they work in a shop."

She hit him playfully, laughing she said, "You're such a geek."

"Oh, c'mon!" He exclaimed, trying his hardest to hide his laughter, "I _live _here! I was born and raised here! I don't know anything other than this town!" Not long after he finished his sentence, he remembered the carnivorous attack when he was five, when his mother had gone cannibal, unfortunately, he was the first victim. As a result, he and Mia had been taken away and placed with Chick and Thunder for a while, but he quickly came to a conclusion not to tell her.

"Okay," she began, pointing out the fire truck, "tell. Who are they?"

"That's Red, he's the shy one, never heard him speak, plus he's got this strange fascination with the towns flowers."

"Alright so… _oh my gosh_!! Is that Lightning McQueen!? _The_ Lightning McQueen!?"

"Yeah," he began, attempting to regain her attention again, "it's him alright, we've also got the Hudson Hornet-"

"Can you come over with me? I was _so _upset when I heard about his retirement." Duncan noticed that she was seemingly upset by the fact by just contemplating about it.

He sighed, "Come on then," he rolled his eyes as he showed Leena to her so called 'hero'.

"Hey Duncan," Lightning began, "what can I do for ya?"

Duncan urged the Chevrolet forward slightly, however, she said nothing; just stared at him with a wide grin. "Oh my gosh, you're Lightning McQueen?" Was all she could ask in disbelief at first.

He nodded, "yeah, that's me."

Her grin grew. "Wow, when I was three I watched my first NASCAR race, I fell in _love _with you! Then, I was four when you retired, I _bawled _my eyes out! Why did you do it?"

"Well… a mixture of Sally and Susannah…"

"Who're they?"

Duncan was the one to answer, "Sally's his wife, Susannah's my mum."

"Yeah, anyway, Sally said that she wanted me to stop my career because she wanted to settle down and didn't want me to leave anymore, so I went to Susannah for some advice. She said that she agreed with Sally, that we should settle down and everything, plus every time I _did _leave, the twins would cry and worry…"

"The twins?" Leena asked in confusion.

"Me and Mia, I'll introduce you to her in a minute."

Lightning briefly smiled at the two, before continuing, "So… I took their advice, and here I am! A happy husband and father." As Leena began the parade of enquiries, the Dodge Ram Pickup tried his hardest to stay by her side, but as the questions slipped past the thirty minute mark he just sighed and drove away.

-----------------------------------------------

"Susie, what's going on?" Sally asked, looking between the younger Porsche and Buick Regal, "you're cheating on Mater? It _is _just kisses and cuddles, right?" She gave a nervous chuckle.

Susannah shuffled her tires awkwardly, there was no way she could think of to explain the events that had happened between them. "Well, we've gone intimate twice; first time I was drunk, second time was… umm… just now?" She too gave a edgy titter.

"Susie, you can't do this, Mater'll be devastated-"

"We're in love, alright!?" Thunder yelled out of annoyance, making the two females jump slightly, they both looked to him, "you can't stop it!"

Susannah attempted to hush him by nuzzling his fender, and whispering soothingly, "c'mon Thundy, it's okay…" she turned her attention to the older Porsche in front of her, "Sally, he's right, anyway, I've been with Mater since I was sixteen, I just _wish _I had given myself more time to venture round with different guys. I don't know anything else but a rusty old tow truck."

"Susie, you can't do this, you swore to be with Mater and _no one _else when you married-" But Thunder cut her off.

"It's just a couple of signed papers," he snapped, "just shut up and don't tell anyone."

"Oh my gosh!" Susannah gasped, remembering something that she had told Mater just earlier this morning, something that could change her life: "I'm fertile!"

Sally backed away in shock of her sudden outburst, "but that means you could have Thunder's baby!"

"That means Mater'll hate me!" Thunder called out.

Susannah bit her lip and closed her tear swollen eyes as she tapped her tire against the wooden floor irritably, "the bad stuff _always _happens to me!" She exclaimed.

"Ever thought about how it's always _you_ who gets yourself into the mess?" Sally asked, "I suggest you go back home to Mater, do your business with him and then even if you _do _become pregnant, then he'll think it's his baby."

Susannah smiled, "that's a great idea, Sal," she said, "but do you know how hard it can be to convince him?"

"Easter, eleven years ago," Sally said simply, "do you still have the outfit?"

"Yeah," the younger Porsche answered, "you want me to wear _that_!?"

Sally nodded. "Then pull him away from work into the house. Hey presto! You've got a fake fertilisation!"

Susannah let out a small sigh, "but I don't wanna lie to Mater…"

"Susie, you're with Thunder as well! You're lying _right _now!"

"I know!" She screamed, throwing herself at the merchandise behind her, she stayed still for a moment as she silently began to cry, "This is getting too much for me to handle!"

"Suez," Thunder whispered, allowing the Porsche to lean against him as she cried madly, "don't worry, Susannah, we'll find a way to resolve this – someday, someway."

"I've messed my life up," she whispered between whimpers and deep breathes, "I just know I have."

-----------------------------------------------

"Leena," Duncan began, looking between the Chevrolet Avalanche and Porsche Cayenne, "this is my twin sister, Mia."

"Hey Mia," Leena greeted cheerfully, smiling her sweetest smile.

"Whatever," was the mumbling reply. There was silence between the three as Mia glared at numerous customers entering and leaving the town, Leena was admiring her new surroundings and Duncan was looking between the two females, hoping for some sort of communication – he got none.

"Well," the Dodge Ram began, "I've gotta see Doc for something, hope you two get to know each other." He drove away leaving the two alone."

"I _dare _you to take him out on a date," Mia said quickly once her brother was out of sight, her voice was edged with excitement – but only a little. "I dare you, you dare me."

"Why do _I _have to do it?"

"'Cause _I _ain't taking my twin on a date! He likes you Leena, more than a friend, less than a lover, get used to it, hon, it's just too obvious."

"Okay, I'll do it," she thought for a moment, "Have you got a boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"I dare you not to talk to him 'till the end of this week."

Mia looked to the ground uncomfortably, "sorry, I can't do that; there's something that you don't know."

"Like what?"

She sighed; a long sigh filled with confusion, anger and sadness, scuffing her tire on the ground she answered quietly, "I don't want to tell you." She tenderly closed her eyes.

"What?" Leena asked in amusement, a smug grin on her bumper, "you a coward?"

Mia clamped her teeth down upon each other, she pulled the Chevrolet closer and with their bumpers almost touching, she hissed, "_listen_… to… me… I can't stop talking to him, I'm pregnant with his kids and he is totally _oblivious _of the fact!"

"When were you planning on telling him?"

"Chrysmas eve, I'm gonna give him a surprise visit."

Leena nodded, taking in the information, her expressions made it seem as if she hadn't believed Mia's story, but she had come to a decision: "I tell ya what, you tell him and _then _do the dare, huh?"

There was silence in which the Porsche contemplated the offer with a slight mischievous smirk she had an answer:

"Alright, Lee, you're on."

-----------------------------------------------

"Boy," Mater began as he stretched his axles at Flo's V8 Café late in the evening, "I'm all tired ou', it's been a long day."

"Yeah?" Lightning asked, stroking Adene's side, "Adene's been keepin' me pretty busy, plus Duncan came to visit me with an old fan. A _female _fan."

"A girl, eh?" Mater began, "looks like it's Duncan's special day!"

Barley after he had finished his sentence, Sally pulled up at her husbands' side, "Mater, Susie wants you in the house."

He smiled, "alrigh' see ya tuhmorrow!" He drove away, but soon after, a pink pickup replaced his presence.

-----------------------------------------------

Susannah sighed deeply, looking around at the emptiness that stood beside her as she patiently waited for her husband. "Susie!" Came is voice from the first storey, "where are ya!?"

"I'm up here!" She called, trying not to give away any clues about the plans she had for the evening. Soon, the door creaked open, sure enough, when Mater's gaze rested upon her he seemed shocked at the rabbit ears resting upon her roof and the thin lines of black around her lips.

"'Ey Susie, ya seemed tuh have changed since this mornin', wha' happened?" He exclaimed jokingly, "why're like tha'? It ain' even _close _tuh Easter."

She rolled closer to him, growling playfully, she place a tire under his body, "how would you like some… _Susannah_… for dinner?"

He was confused by this, he stared at her with his bemused expression, but soon understood what she was hinting, a smirk began to spread, "oh yeah…"

"Would you like that with a side order of," she attempted to pull him closer, but as a result of his heavy weight, she pulled herself closer to him, they were almost bumper-to-bumper when she finished in a seductive whisper, "sexiness?"

"Susie," he said, teasing her with his lips, "yer a bad, bad girl." Then, Sally's plan went into action.

-----------------------------------------------

_Hey Gravity, m'dear honey pot!_

_Mum has finally got the plane tickets (after waiting since the end of June, painful) I'll be leaving England next week and staying with until New Years', that's what we sorted out if you're gaping at this letter yelling, "I can't handle her that long!!!" My dad will be with me until I get to yours – he's been around your part before, plus he's great protection._

_British weather is still pounding down upon me (can't wait to soak in some of that Californian sun!), and it's making its mark on my paint (oh noes!)! My sisters have moved out (that means I can have Christina's room! Yay!) and moved to the East End of London. Mum's having another 'fatal illness' scare, she keeps vomiting, I just got her the wrong fuel but she's reluctant to accept that._

_Anyway, tell you more when I get to see you! We've already sent my brother over to the states, my dad said to meet him somewhere, but I have no idea where. I can't wait to finally get to meet you!_

_Love, Angela_

_xXx_

* * *

_Heyya m'dears and lovies!! First of all I have to get this off my chest: __THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH DODGESUPERBEE! Never could've completed this chapter without your thinking and ideas! -huggles- Anyway, did you know that Evanescence and Paint Shop Pro are sooo addicting? Well, now you do... My 'enter' key is broken.. :-( I have to use a pencil..._

_Yeah, you know you wanna review... :-D And maybe say what you liked/hated about this chapter (lolz, notice 'liked' went first :-P)_

_Leena © WhiteWolf2192 _

_Angela © Apocolypse Dragon _


	12. Reverie

"_Another _lil' kid?" Mater exclaimed in shock, looking between Doc and Susannah, "Susie, this is the bes' Chrysmas presen' _ever_!" Susannah managed a small smile, he seemed so excited about a new arrival, how was she to tell him that the baby couldn't be his? She sighed at the fact, allowing her smile to fall. "Susie, you okay?" Her husband asked, nuzzling her fender tenderly.

…_Oh, good question Mater. I'm fine, except I'm, pregnant with Thunder's baby, you don't know I had sex with two different cars on the same day, it feels as though I love Thundy more than you, I'm married to a rusty old tow truck and you're asking if I'm okay_…

"I'm just thinking about how Mia and Duncan will react to a new sibling," she lied, "good thing Mia's in California, she'd probably be revolted."

"Good news, Susie," Doc began with a small laugh, the couple looked to him in interest, "there's only one this time."

Mater also smiled before backing away and whispering to her side, "we gotta tell ev'ryone 'bout ya, muh lil' baby." Susannah closed her eyes and bit her lip.

**In any other world**

**You could tell the difference**

"Anything else you want to tell me about yourself?" Leena asked, looking to the Dodge Ram in interest, her light green eyes bright with awareness.

Duncan just looked to the ground with an aspirated sigh, "let's see…" He thought for a moment, shuffling his front right tire on the ground as he searched for a way to get Leena to become interested in him, he momentarily looked to her, but when he noticed that she was already staring at him, he turned his attention back to the ground. "Mum tried to kill me when I was three-"

"What!" She exclaimed shock filling her tone which entered a heavy gasp, he managed to stop the smile that was tugging at his lips from pulling through, it sounded as if some of the disbelief was faked. "Is Susannah you're adoptive mum?"

He chuckled slightly at this, "no, she's my real mum." Then, there was more nothingness in the way of communication between the two, the Dodge Ram looked the female over slightly, smiling, he took the silence as an opportunity to scoot closer to her, and he did so. Leena just giggled and placed her own fender against Duncan's but before she could make any kind of interaction between them, a red Ferrari had slid to a halt in front of them.

"Hey Duncan!" Was the yelling reply of a ten-year-old. He looked to the Chevrolet with an apologetic expression, a sheepish smile upon his burning bumper.

"Lee, this is Adene," he nudged Leena's tire and whispered, "the ten-year-old who's crazy over me." The two laughed, and continued to do so regretfully as Duncan began to get attention from the F50, even though his plans to get closer to Leena had been ruined miserably.

**And let it all unfurl**

**Into broken remnants**

There was a violet Ford F350 looking around at the CDs which were in the ownership of a Mitsubishi L200 Warrior, he just managed to smile, and look away. "Wow, Gravity!" The Ford exclaimed, her English accent holding mock astonishment and a slight laugh – but he couldn't be too sure. "You like rock too?"

Gravity soon adverted his attention to the floor, and began to move his tires around on the soft material, "no, that one's for my g-" He shook his hood, "it's for my friend."

He couldn't see it, but the Ford held a strong frown against this, she managed to recompose herself to turn and face him with her usual warm smile, "can I meet this friend?"

Gravity looked up quickly – maybe with too much haste. "No!" He yelled, when she laughed, he rested his chassis against the ground, "she's pretty un-sociable around people she doesn't know and she's probably the most temperamental car you'll ever meet, so… Maybe that wouldn't be the best of ideas."

The smile fell off a mauve bumper, but she still managed to keep her frown under control, "Well… okay." She turned her attention back to the opposite side of the room, and after this – they hadn't talked about his friend for a while.

**Smile like you mean it**

**And let yourself let go**

"I can' believe it," Mater whispered attentively, just loud enough for Susannah to hear, "There's gonna be another lil' Tow kid roamin' 'round the town!" Susannah just smiled at the bliss in his voice, and it just grew as she noticed him slowing down slightly to nuzzle her side.

"Oh, c'mon Rusty, you look like a complete maniac." She giggled before casting her eyes back over the town, desperately trying to find Thunder, to tell him the news that she was expecting one of _his _offspring; the Buick Regal was nowhere to be seen. She sighed before looking back to her husband, forcing a smile through her sorrow.

He sighed, but she was surprised to hear him sound dismayed in some ways after all his excitement and happiness. "I s'posse this kid'll change a lot've things," he said quietly; she could barely hear his words.

She frowned slightly, "like what?" She had a momentary fear that Sally had told him about the affair that had taken place over the past month, but she quickly withdrew these views.

Another deep exhale of breathe. "It ain' gonna be a family of three anymore, is it? An' I'm sure tha' Mia ain' gonna be too happy abou' another siblin'."

If he wasn't so close, she would have sighed with relief, "Well, I agree," she quickly nuzzled him, "but if that's the only worry you have about changes, then I'm quite happy to conceive this baby."

His smile re-appeared, bigger than ever, "an' I promise I'll be there for tha' birth this time."

**'Cos it's all in the hands of a bitter, bitter man**

**Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in**

Sally was the first to notice the tow truck and Porsche languidly made their way over to the rest of the town folk, as they all parked indolently around Flo's V8 Café, Susannah gave her a strong eye contact for a moment, before looking back at the ground and biting her lip. "Are we gonna tell 'em?" Mater asked inaudibly, pulling into the café.

She nodded slowly, taking a sudden interest in the cracked pavement, she felt someone's eyes burning against her and for some reason, she instantly knew it was Sally and how she knew that something wasn't quite right.

Mater cleared his throat loudly, making the chattering amongst the residents die out slowly. "Me n' Susie've got somethin' tuh tell ya," he quickly looked over to his wife with a big grin and shimmering emerald eyes, there was silence until he nudged the Porsche slightly. Susannah quickly looked around at everyone who was waiting in anticipation for what they had to tell. She wished silently to herself that Thunder could be there, so she didn't have to say it twice. "Susie," he whispered, trying to find out why she was so apprehensive about telling everyone about the new arrival.

"I," she paused, looking over to Sally, the older Porsche seemed to know what was already coming, Susannah just closed her eyes in an attempt to forget all those eyes burning against her, "I'm pregnant." Opening her eyes, most of the towns' people were slowly rolling forward to pass on their congratulations.

"Way to go," Ramone said, nudging Mater playfully.

"Our Mater's still got it in him?" Flo asked Susannah, she just looked to he husband with a dreamy expression upon her bumper.

"Oh, you better believe it." The tow truck caught a glimpse of his wife's expression and laughed, she quickly shook her hood, biting the air teasingly.

**Take a bow, play the part of a lonely, lonely heart**

**Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in**

**To the world you thought you lived in**

Thunder had slowly woken, battling his heavy eyelids to stay awake as he took in his surroundings, the Cozy Cone Motel. All possible décor was re-designed as a caution cone, he groaned with a roll of his eyes as he got onto his tires. He paused as he heard some sort of celebrating coming from the direction of Flo's V8 Café. "Really!" He paused for a moment. That was Duncan's voice. He shrugged, stretching the aches out of his axles, but he paused as the rest of the sentence was heard: "That's so awesome!" Thunder just opened the cone door, and slowly drove over to the café. The baby blue Porsche and tow truck were surrounded by everyone. He withdrew his curiosity and parked the opposite side of the lot, but as the crowd slowly began to leave the two, he noticed that something (within himself) didn't feel quite… as usual…

Susannah and her husband were caressing bumpers – as you would expect from a couple who had been married for the amount of years that they had. But still, something about it made him let out a low growl. A few of the costumers glanced briefly over to him before returning to their personal issues.

"You're my adorable little truck," Susannah whispered flirtatiously to her husband, the Buick Regal was rapidly growing aggressive toward the tow truck, but somewhat protective of the Porsche as they began to kiss.

There was a click heard as the doors of Thunder unlocked. Those around him looked at the car in question, muttering amongst themselves and looking between him and the two he was glaring at.

"Nah, Susie," Mater started, "I ain' adorable, yer the cu'e one."

**I tired to live alone**

**But lonely is so lonely, alone**

Thunder let out a growl that everyone could hear as his doors swung open into a threatening stance of defence, Susannah backed away slightly as Mater rolled in front of her slightly, rising up to the challenge of the other male. Duncan soon noted the events, and as he was about to protect his parents, his mother had stopped him. The Buick Regal had – by now – created a hard and cold eye contact with Mater, but as he stared into those emerald eyes, he began to wonder to himself; what had triggered this? Why was he doing this? He looked briefly behind the tow truck to the baby blue Porsche; she was looking between the two with wide eyes. So was everyone at the café, they were all shocked by these unpredictable actions.

_What the hell is he doing! _Susannah yelled mentally to herself, looking into the emerald eyes of the Buick Regal, but in return she received no eye contact. She lowered her chassis to the ground, closing her eyes shut in confusion and in worry. Confusion because she was wondering why Thunder had threatened her husband in the first place. Worry because she was scared of what Mater might do to the father of her baby. From beside her, she heard more doors unlock, casting her eyes in this direction, she gasped to see Duncan growling at Thunder. "Duncan!" She hissed. "No!"

But, her son paid no attention to this.

The Dodge rolled in front of his father, snarling angrily at the Buick Regal he allowed his doors to flare into a threatening stance. Protecting both his mother and his father. The three males stayed like this for a while, those surrounding what was going on had backed away and watched in interest. Thunder glared at the pickup in front of him.

_No! No! No! No! _He yelled mentally to himself, as he felt his doors beginning to close, he looked around to everyone; they had noticed what was causing the Buick embarrassment they were seemingly muttering amongst themselves in amusement. _No, Thunder! C'mon! Don't give up to a fifteen-year-old! _Yet, his doors had already closed. Looking around, his already paint job had already turned a darker shade of scarlet as he heard mutters of amusement from all directions. Casting his vision back in front of him, it only reminded him that he had just felt threatened by a teenager. Looking down to the ground, he quickly drove away from the café – leaving a small crowd giggling.

**So human as I am**

**I had to give up my defences**

Thunder moaned slightly to himself, his paint still not returning to his original colour. _C'mon Thunder! What's wrong with you! _By now, he had gotten a fair distance away from the scene of the commotion that had just taken place. He dared to look back through his shame, the Porsche was dared to sneak a look at him, hopefully without her husband noticing.

"I-" Susannah began, still staring at the Buick Regal but referring to her husband, "I think I'm going to talk to him, okay?" She began to leave the tittering group.

"Wai'!" Mater exclaimed, she stopped. Squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip as she turned around. "Why'd ya wanna do tha'? I mean... You slept with 'im..."

She rolled her eyes, "You'll be able to see us. Alright? We'll just be over there. And if you feel the need to watch me make sure that he's okay, then fine. Be my guest. Be an overprotective controlling husband, and watch out relationship become nothing as I slowly begin to hate you!"

There was a silence. Mater watching his wife leave to talk to the one car who he felt would ruin their marriage: and her words stung more than any hormone fuelled insult that he had ever received from her when she had expected the twins.

**So I smile and try to mean it **

**To let myself let go**

Susannah felt the eyes of the town burn against her as she made her way to the Buick Regal, who had now stopped and watched her approach. The most dominant eyes that were against her was Mater's. She felt bad, admittedly, but she found that she could imagine now having the rest of her life, fifty plus years, with Thunder. Spending the rest of her life with someone who she could understand, and not have to think about what they had said, or may have said, before answering.

"I'm so sorry." Thunder bit his lip and looked to the ground. Susannah was taken aback. His expressions. His tone. Everything just screamed to her that he felt a genuine guilt about the way he had acted to Duncan and Mater. "Can I just ask you a question? Are you happy with him? You realise the age difference between you two means that you might lose him when you've got a lot longer to live?"

"I'm pregnant." She blurted, before any thoughts could run through her mind about what he had said, "And... I have a bad feeling that it's yours."

Thunder just stared. Looking in her eyes. Looking her over. Looking at the background. Anywhere. Trying to get it through. He was going to ruin a family. He was going to ruin his kids life before it even began.

"I..." He turned around, ignoring the fact that she was not even trying to get him to stay, before continuing, "I should get going."

**'Cos it's all in the hands of a bitter, bitter man **

**Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in**

"Is she gone?" Leena giggled, having dragged Duncan to a small alleyway in the town. He looked out to the road, to see if the small Ferrari had stalked them. He turned to face her, shaking his hood. Their eyes met. Duncan felt his engine race, and mind drift to the cliché's of romance movies, and desperately trying not to make a comment that may make her think less of him. She giggled through the silence, and nuzzled his fender, "And I thought I would be alone here." She kissed him. They stayed that way momentarily, before she deepened the kiss.

Duncan felt himself pulling her close, but his mind was pulled back to the night of seeing Gravity and Mia in this position. He pulled himself away quickly, "No!"

"Are you okay?" She asked cautiously.

"We can't do this. Slowly. My sister's pregnant and... I don't want to do that to you..." He looked to the ground. "So. Slowly."

She smiled and nodded. "Slowly."

**Take a bow, play the part of a lonely, lonely heart**

**Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in **

**To the world you thought you lived in**

Angela and Gravity had been in his room for a while, talking about what had been happening since they had decided to become pen pals a few years back. If anyone had interrupted them on these conversations, they would have thought that they were old friends with the ways in which they were laughing, and talking to each other with no awkward silences.

"So." She began, smirking, "I can't meet these certain friends, do I get to meet your girlfriend?"

He chuckled, "That's a bit difficult. I don't have a girlfriend. We can go see some of my-"

"I came all this way to spend as much time as possible with you," She began. Gravity took a few moments to find out if she was playing or being serious, when he came to no conclusion, she continued as if on cue, "I want to spend as much time as possible just the two of us. I'm here for two weeks. Let's make the most of it."

He smiled, from her letters, she had seemed innocent and shy, but from her actions, and the way she was moving closer to him, he realised that in some ways he did not know the girl who was in the room. He jumped in surprise as he felt their wheels touch, and her nuzzling. He pushed back thoughts of Mia to join, and the two began to kiss. And he realised why Angela had been ending her letters with '_love, Angela xx_'.

**Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in **

**Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in **

**Say goodbye**

The town had gone back to its busy self, even as the afternoon began to turn later, the customers continued to buy. However, the tow truck could only sit and watch the Porsche go back to their house. Confused, his gaze continued down the road; only moments ago, she had been delighted about the news of another baby, but now... It seemed like she wished she was not pregnant.

"Hey buddy," Lightning said, Mater looked to the red race car next to him, and forced a smile, "You okay?"

"Lightnin'. I can trust ya to tell me the truth, righ'?" His best friend nodded. "I'm startin' t' think tha' Susie migh' no' think of me the same no more..."

It was a shock that the other car started to laugh. "Of course she doesn't think of you the same no more! I mean, c'mon. How long have you been together? It's impossible to still be in love with someone for that amount of time and not start to get at least a _little _annoyed with some of their actions!"

"I know that!" Mater spluttered, he looked to the ground, "Bu' there's some stuff that happened... An' I don' think we'll ever be the same..."

Before any questions could be asked, he looked to the house again. Debating whether he should have chased his wife down, however, while he was doing so, he did not notice Sally whispering to Lightning,

**In any other world **

**You could tell the difference**

Mia opened the door on her boyfriends room in time to find him in the midst of an intimate kiss in the middle of the bedroom. Angela and Gravity had literally paused in their places. Angela stared at her in embarrassment; the first time that she had had a boyfriend, and was caught kissing him by someone that she did not know. Gravity stared at her in fear and shock; knowing that he was not able to date multiple girls at a time and scolded himself for even trying. Mia... Well, Mia just blinked. Blinked multiple times, trying to stop the tears from escaping. All of the words came to mind at once, and all she managed to croak was, "I don't believe you." And left the house.

Gravity chased her and continued to call her name. "I'm sorry!" He changed the words, and as soon as he did, she stopped and spun around so that their bumpers were nearly touching.

"Sorry for what?" She yelled, finally allowing herself to cry, "Sorry is what you say if it's an _accident_, and you know what? I have a small hunch that you meant to do that!"

"Why'd you even come here? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I thought my boyfriend would find it sweet that I trecked this far to come and surprise him. Guess what? I'm having your children. _Surprise_! We're over." She snarled, before leaving for Radiator Springs; and leaving a bemused Mitsubishi in the middle of the road.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hey guys! :) I never thought I would see the day when this story got resurrected. I'm sorry for taking so long, and I don't know if anyone's even going to read this...

_Any Other World _© Mika


End file.
